Forbidden Hearts
by Princess Star Neko
Summary: -SM!YGO- What if, Eight years ago, after the battle with Galaxia, Serena turned her back on her destiny as future ruler of the Earth, and left to follow another destiny. When trouble threatens the world again will she return to take on her se
1. Prologue: Forsaken Destiny

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Sailor Moon**_ and _**Yugi-oh**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

Forbidden Hearts  
Prologue: Forsaken Destiny  
By Princess Star Neko  
======================================

Serena stormed up the steps leading to her house, pulling out her keys she unlocked the front door and slammed it shut behind her as she sat down and started to yank off her shoes in anger, before rushing upstairs to her room and flung herself onto her bed.

__Why can't they understand?!__ she thought irritably, as she punched her pillow angrily, as tears started to pool in her eyes, __I don't want to be the moon princess.__ She thought as she reached up to rub at her eyes, __I never did. It's not who I am anymore. But they don't care about that. All they care about is damn Crystal Tokyo existing, while anything that doesn't go with their precious plans can go to hell in their eyes...__

Serena is that you? Dinner is almost ready, dear. Irene's voice called from with in the kitchen. Are you okay? What's wrong?

Serena turned her teary eyed gaze towards her bedroom door to see her aunt standing there with a concerned look on her face as she stared at the blond girl. She was wearing a white apron, she had her violet hair pinned back into a ponytail. 

Just had a bad day, is all, Serena said, as she sniffled a bit, trying to bluff her way out of it, I finally broke up with Darien today. Serena said with a small sigh, as she leaned back into the sofa's cushions. The jerk wouldn't leave me alone. 

Irene placed a reassuring hand on her nieces shoulder, before giving her a light hug, letting Serena bury her face into her shoulder, Well you won't have to deal with it any longer, once your father comes and pick you up at the end of the week.

I can't wait to finally get out of here, Serena mumbled as she returned her aunt's hug for a few moments, before finally pulling away from her, I've waited a long time to go back home and live with dad again. Giving her aunt a worried look as she realized what she had just said, Not that living with you guys hasn't been bad.

It's all right, Serena, I know how you feel, and I'm glad to see your excited to go live with your father again. Irene said as she stared back at her niece who had become more like a daughter to her over the years she had been living with her family. From you've told your uncle and myself, you deserve this chance to get away from everything.

Taking a deep breath, she forced a grin on her face as she changed quickly the subject, to something more appealing, Did my dad call back yet with his flight schedule?

Yes, he called about an hour ago, and said he'll be here to pick you up at the end of the week as planned. Irene came into the live, a surprised look on her face at hearing her niece call her that again after all this time. Are you all right dear?

I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Serena said, as she remembed what had happened just an hour ago when she broke up with Darien. It hadn't been a pretty sight. 

* * *

~Flashback~

Serena sat on the couch in Darien's apartment as the two-watched tv together. It's been a month since the battle against Galaxia, and Susan had informed all of them that Galaxia's threat would be the last one the senshi would have to face before Crystal Tokyo came into existence.

__Now's as good a time as any,__ Serena thought silently to herself as she glanced over at her boyfriend as the movie ended, her expression becoming serious. 

Darien I have to talk to you, Serena said as she glanced towards her boyfriend, I think we should break up, Darien, 

You can't be serious, Serena! Darien exclaimed as he stared at Serena in disbelief, searching her eyes for any sign that she was joking.

I'm dead serious, Darien, Serena said as she stared directly into her ex-boyfriend's eyes, I don't want to be with you anymore.

What about Crystal Tokyo, and Rini. Darien demanded, as he glared at the blonde girl, You can't do this.

Just watch me. Your wrong, because I can do it. Serena said sternly as she glared at Darien, with a fierce look in her eyes, as she scowled at him I don't care. Darien, I tried, really, to love you since everything that's happened first started. she said, as she removed her engagement ring, grabbed Darien's other hand and dropped the ring into his open palm. But, I just can keep lying to myself anymore.

Serena, I'm sure we could still work this out, Darien pleaded, as he stared down at the discarded engagement ring in his hand, before staring back up at her, I know you love me.

For awhile I ___did_ love you, Serena admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she stood up from the couch and started gathering her things, but I don't anymore. I can't continue living a lie for something I ___never_ wanted in the first place.

Darien, I want you to be honest with me, Serena said, her expression softening a bit as she stared at her former boyfriend, Did you ever ___truly_ love ___me_ for ___myself_, or did you love me because I was the reincarnation of the Moon Princess?

What kind of question is that?! Darien exclaimed, after a few moments of his mouth opening and closed, as he stared in stunned disbelief at the girl before him, before a determined look came to his face, Of course I always loved ___you_. I wouldn't...

Don't even bother to lie, Darien. Serena said, cutting into whatever excuse he was trying to come up with. I already knew it. Serena said as she stood up, and straightened her hair, You can't even look me in the eye and say it?

... It doesn't matter, Darien insisted, as he pleadingly at her, You can' do this. We're destined for each other. Crystal Tokyo is proof of that.

Tough. It's not going to happen, cause ___I_ don't need it. Serena said as she started to walk towards the door only to be stopped when Darien suddenly grabbed her arm. What are you doing!

Tell me one thing, Darien said desperately, Is there another guy involved? Is that why you're dumping both me, and everything else?

Yes there is another guy. A small blush appeared on Serena's face.

So you've been cheating on me with another guy Darien demanded, as anger filled him at this is that why you want to break up with me so badly so you can be with him?!

You wish. Serena said, shaking her head as she yanked her arm out of his grip, Darien, I wouldn't exactly call it cheating, since the last time I saw him was over seven years ago. I was only a child back then. Both of us were, when we first met. Frowning a bit she looked Darien directly in the eyes as she continued, All I ___do_ know is that I love him more than anything. Even more than you.

If you were only a child when you met him, then how can you tell if you love him?! Darien demanded incredulously, not believing what he was now hearing, You just said so yourself, that you haven't seen him in eight years.

Darien, it doesn't work that way. When I first met him all those years ago, it just clicked. I didn't understand the feeling back then, but I do now. Serena said sadly as she stared into Darien's dark eyes, Remember how you once told me years ago, that you used to have dreams about Moon Princess coming to you asking you to free her?

Yes, of course I do. Darien said irritably, eyes narrowing as he stared back at her as he ran a hand through his hair, you haunted my dreams as far back as I could remember, even before I actually met you. Why are you asking me this after all this time?

I have dreams just like that. Serena said, giving him a small smile, Only neither ___you_ or ___Prince Endymion_ were the ones in them.

I still don't understand what dreams have to do in this matter. Darien insisted.

Darien you just don't get it, do you? Serena said, shaking her head ruefully as she glared at the older boy standing before her, The dreams have ___never_ stopped. Not once in all these years since my so called ___destiny_ with ___you_ was discovered. She said with a sigh, before continuing, holding Darien's gaze as she spoke. If my ___destiny_ belongs to ___anyone_, then it's to the boy that haunts my dreams. I'm ___sure_ it's the same boy who I met all those years ago, because the dreams didn't start until ___after_ I met him. He's whom my heart and soul cry out for, ___not_ you. ___Never_ you. 

Darien started to say, only to be cut off when Serena held up a hand to silence him.

Don't interrupt. You brought it up, so you may as well let me finish, Serena snapped, giving Darien a look that sent chills through his body silenced him, When he appears in my dreams, it feels like a missing part of me has returned, and I feel... complete. Something I ___never_ felt with you. Sighing a bit, she continued, He's the one I want, and I won't give him up for something I ___never_ wanted to begin with. As far as I'm concerned, Destiny and Crystal Tokyo can go hang themselves.

How can you be so selfish? Darien demanded, his voice becoming harsh as anger and frustration filled him, The world needs you. ___I_ need you. We need Crystal Tokyo and. This is just like you. Thinking about your own selfish needs and wants just like always. When will you ___ever_... 

**___SMACK!!_**

Eyes widening in shock, as he raised one hand to gingerly touch his flaming cheek, Darien stared back at Serena, the surprise and hurt evident in his eyes. 

Don't call me selfish! Is it really hard to believe that I don't want the same things you guys wanted?! Serena snapped, her eyes burning in anger, as she glared angrily at him. Just ___exactly_ when have I ___ever_ been ___selfish_ in the past couple of years that ___all_ of you have known me?!

Well there was the time... Darien started, only to have his words cut off again, as he ducked when Serena raised her hand to slap him again.

Wrong. This is one of the other reasons why I'm leaving. You guys don't give me any slack. I'm really getting sick of this charade. Serena muttered under her breath, as her glare darkened.

What charade? Darien asked.

Serena waved him off, completely ignoring the question, as she continued speaking, The ___world_ might need Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Princess, but ___I_ don't need it. Serena said, giving Darien a pitying look, before turning away from him as she walked towards the front door. Find someone else to love. And if Crystal Tokyo somehow ___does_ wind up still existing in the future, then you, and whoever you marry, can have full reign of it without me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm a commoner now.

If you truly never believed that things wouldn't work out between us, then why did you even bother to stick around for so long, Darien said bitterly, as he watched the love of his life start to walk out of his life, pain filling him as it felt like his heart was going to break with each step she took towards the door. 

The ___only_ reason I even stuck around was because the world needed Sailor Moon to protect it, and now that Sailor Moon is no longer needed, I'm out of here. Serena said, as she stopped a foot from the door, her hand resting on the knob, Goodbye Darien. And don't bother calling me again.

With those words, she unlocked the door, and pulled it open and slipped outside.

~End Flashback~ 

* * *

Unknown to the two women, a pair of dark brown eyes was listening into the conversation from the top of the stairs.

Luna exclaimed as soon as Serena came into the bedroom. I just got off the communicator with Raye, who says that Darien called her and told her what you did! What's this nonsense about you not wanting to be the Moon Princess anymore?!

Look Luna, it's not nonsense. I never wanted to be the Moon Princess in the first place. Nor do I love Darien. Serena said as she flopped back down onto her bed, lying on her back with her hands resting behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling, I broke up with Darien, because I don't want to live out the rest of my life in a lie just because of my supposed destiny with him.

You can't throw away your heritage, it's your destiny to become the moon princess, and rule over the earth with Darien at your side. Luna jumped onto the bed and climbed onto Serena's stomach, a low growl coming from her throat, What about Rini?! She'll never be born! 

Don't care. Serena announced, as she flung one arm over her face.

How can you be so selfish?! Luna exclaimed, As your advisor I'm telling you to get back with Darien this minute! The fate of the world is more important than your silly little needs. She said as she started pacing around the room, It's your destiny to be with Darien and rule the world with him. I insist that you do so this instant.

__All right, that's it.__ Serena thought as she glared at the black cat, as Luna continued on with her monologue, Luna get out.

Luna said incredulously, as she stared at her young charge. 

I said get out. Serena repeated, her tone becoming cold as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, nearly throwing Luna off of the bed, but Serena grabbed her by the back of the neck and carried her out of her room and down the stairs. If you can't accept my decision, then you are no longer my advisor.

You... you... Luna squawked as she struggled to get out of Serena's grip with little result, as the girl kept a strong grip on the feline's neck.

Irene and Sammy came out of the kitchen to see what was going on, and was now only stood silently in the hall as they watched Serena march straight for the front door.

In fact, Serena continued, ignoring the audience she was gathering, as she used her free hand to unlock the door, since I officially gave up the role of Princess of the Moon, I don't need you anymore anyway, so you can just find yourself a new home with one of my former guardians right now. I'm sure one of them would be willing to take you in. then unceremoniously dumped Luna on the cold hard concrete outside. Goodbye Luna.

With that the door slammed shut in Luna's stunned face. 

* * *

Leaning against the front door, Serena took a deep breath to calm herself down, ignoring the stares she was getting from her relatives.

I take it Luna didn't take the news of your breakup with Darien very well, right Serena? Sammy asked as he came over.

You guessed right, Sammy. Serena said sadly. But it had to be done. Plus Luna had to go anyway, since I won't be needing her anymore when I leave here. 

Are you okay, Serena? Irene asked as she walked over to her niece and placed a hand on her shoulder.

I'm fine, auntie, Serena said as she gave her aunt a reassuring smile, I think I'll go call my dad, and see what he's doing. 

* * *

Rushing upstairs, she entered her room, and picked up her phone, and dialed her father's business number. 

Much to Serena's irritation, the phone rang seven times on the other end before it was finally picked up.

~...~

Um, Hi, I would like to put through with Maximillian Pegasus, please, Serena said, still sniffling a bit as she spoke, while trailing a finger through one of the long strands of her hair. I should get my hair cut...' she thought to herself.

~...~

Just get him please. Serena said, in an authoritive voice, He won't mind the interruption to his meeting.

~...~

If you want to keep your job you will patch me through to him, now. Serena said, grinning a bit when she hears the indignant gasp from over the phone, as she started to feel more like her old self again after all this time, He'll want to talk to me, because I'm his daughter. 

~...~

Trust me. I am who I say I am. Try and see it my way. If I'm lying about my identity, he'll just be mad and ___might_ yell at you a little, Serena said, cutting into the woman's dialogue, as irritation filled her, ___But_ if you don't patch me through, he'll probably fire you once he ___does_ hear from me ___and_ I tell him how you've treated me...

The line became silent for a few moments, as Serena's words sank in, as the secretary tried to weigh her options.

~...~

Just, tell him Bunny's' on the line, and see what his reaction is. And tell him that I said it's important that I talk to him, Serena said sat on the edge of her bed, and bent over, and reached underneath the bed pulling out a medium sized black box with a padlock on front.

~...~

Okay, I'll wait then. She said, shifting the cordless phone to one ear, as she looked around the room a moment. As she waited for the line to be picked back up, Serena fiddled around with the dial on the lock, until she finally had it open. 

Removing the lock, she pulled open the lid of the box, to reveal a whole assortment of Duel Monster cards, stuck in hard plastic single card cases to protect them from harm. 

It's been too long since I last played with these. Serena thought sagely as she looked down fondly at her prized cards, as she started shuffling them in her hands, only to be interrupted by the secretary's frantic cries on the phone.

~...~

I'm still here. What did he say? Serena said as she leaned back on her bed and listened, as a slight smirk appeared on her features, as she listened to the secretary's frantic voice explain what had happened, See I told you he'd be willing to talk to me.

~...~ 

Yes, I'll wait for you to patch me through to him. She said just as she pulled out a Duel Monster card from her deck, and a small grin appeared on her face saw which card it was. Hyozanryu'

The card had a picture of a terrifying white crystal dragon, with an orange chest and belly, with glowing red eyes. Printed on the edge of the bottom of the card with a emblazoned star.

Hello old friends. Serena said with a wishful smile on her face as she waited for her father to pick up the line, as she searched through the rest of her cards and pulled out all of her best and favorite cards, and pulled out two extra Hyozanryu cards, and two Blue Eyes White Dragon Cards. 

* * *

~Domino City, Pegasus Corp~

After hearing who was on the line, Pegasus cut the meeting short, telling the board members to take a fifteen minute break before returning to the board room.

Hello? Bunny dear, how are you darling? Pegasus asked once the phone had been patched through, what can I do for my favorite daughter today?

A giggle could be heard from over the line. I'm your only daughter, dad. Serena's said cheerfully.

True, but that doesn't mean I love you any less than before. Pegasus teased, before becoming serious, What's the nature of this call Bunny? Is everything all right over there?

Yeah, everything's going just great. Serena said, her voice becoming irritated, as she spoke, I finally broke the news to Darien that our relationship is over and he didn't take it too well.

I'm glad to hear that, you deserve better than the likes of him. Pegasus said in a reassuring voice, I must admit though, that even though I never personally met him myself, I had a feeling that I would have never liked him to begin with.

I just bet, Serena said as a soft giggle could be heard from across the phone lines, Is there anyway for you come earlier? I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

Sorry pet. But I don't think I will be able to, even though I do want to do so. Pegasus said, a sorrowful note in his voice, as he ran a hand through his silver hair, I'm busy getting things ready for the big Duel Monsters Tournament I'm starting on Duelist Kingdom.

A tournament? Serena asked, her voice becoming excited at the news, as she looked down at her cards.

I knew that would catch your attention. Pegasus said, as a huge grin appeared on his features, before continuing, Yes a tournament. It's to help celebrate your return to the fold, along with a few other reasons. I hope that you've been keeping up to speed with your deck all these years.

Of course I have dad. I'm always the first in line when a new deck comes out in the stores. Plus with the unopened starting card boxes you send me also help. Serena said, a slight smirk appearing on her features. I let Sammy and his friends have whatever's left over in the boxes.

That's good to hear. It's nice to hear that your sharing the cards with your cousin and his friends. Pegasus said, Now stop beating around the bush and tell you old man what the problem is, and I'll see if I can make it all better. That's the reason you called isn't it? Not that I'm not glad that you called, because I am.

You know me so well, daddy. Serena said, a real smile gracing her lips this time as she took a deep breath, Well you see... 

* * *

Come on, where is it?! Serena wondered silently to herself as she dug through her card box, in search of precious item. Ah ha! Here it is!

After making the phone call to her father and hanging up after talking with him for half an hour, Serena went back to rummaging through the box, before finally she found what she was looking for as she pulled out a small black ring box from the bottom, that fit right into her hand, and flipped open the lid. 

The box opened to reveal a small gold ring resting in the center. It looked like your average everyday ring, except for one slight difference. In the center top part of the ring was what looked an eye carved into it.

It's been a long time since I last saw this thing, I almost forgot all about it, Smiling a bit, Serena pulled the ring out of its casing, and raised it into the light to get a better look at it. Things haven't been the same without it on my hand.

Slipping it onto her middle finger on her left hand, smiling to herself as the ring fit perfectly on her finger, like it had been made for her.

A slow smile appeared on her face as she stared down at the shiny ring, before looking back down into the box, and see's an old family photo lying on the bottom.

Reaching into the box to retrieve the picture, she looked down at the smiling family in the picture. A man with long silver hair and brown eyes dressed in a blue suit sat in a cushioned seat with his arms wrapped around the waist of a sickly looking blonde woman dressed in a white dress and a straw hat resting on her head. Sitting in between the two on the edge of the seat was a little blonde haired girl with her hair down in a ponytail, dressed in a navy blue dress.

Serena remembered the day the picture had been taken. It was just three days before her family had been informed of the seriousness of her mother's illness and how everything had changed since that day.

Mom. Looks like I'm going to finally keep my promise... Serena thought to herself, as she remembered the day her mother died, and the promise she had made. 

* * *

~Flashback~

Mommy, don't die please? Chibi Serena pleaded as she sat next to her mother's hospital bedside, clutching her mothers hand in her smaller hands, as tears ran down her face, You get better, and you me and daddy can have a party.

Maximillian Pegasus had stepped out of the room to give his wife and daughter some time alone, while he spoke with the doctor to see what else could be done to help his ailing wife.

A month ago, Cecilia Pegasus was dying from a rare strain of a virus. The symptoms she had exhibited had all pointed to being the flu, but when the illness hadn't past after a certain number of time, it was already too late.

The doctors they went to all said the same thing, that at this late into the stage of the illness, there was no hope that what medicines they tried would help much except dull whatever pain she might experience, and gave her just a few weeks left to live. So now all the young family could do was wait for the end to come. 

In the short few weeks since the illness had been diagnosed, Cecilia had become weaker and weaker, unable to even walk just a short distance before having to sit down to rest, until she finally became bedridden. Luckily for everyone, it didn't seem to be contagious, so Serena was allowed to come visit Cecilia whenever she wanted.

Cecilia Pegasus gave her daughter a small smile, as she reached out to touch her daughter's cheek to brush away her tears, deeply saddened that her six-year-old daughter had to be here to watch her die. 

Don't cry, my little Bunny. Though I would have loved to watch you grow up. I can already tell that you will break a lot of boys hearts when you grow up. 

Don't talk like that, you'll get better, you'll see. Serena said matter of factly, as she clutched tighter to her mother's hand, feeling Cecilia give her hands a weak squeeze, causing more tears to pour out of the little girls eyes, I don't want you to leave me. Daddy and I need you...

I'll never really leave you, as long as you keep me in your heart. It's my time to die. She said, her voice barely coming out in a whisper as she struggled to speak, Can you do me a big favor?

Serena's you have to be a big girl and try to understand, that I won't be getting better. Cecelia said, sadness filling her voice, as she raised one hand to brush it through Serena's blonde hair lovingly, knowing deep down that this probably would be the last time she saw her daughter in this lifetime. Watch out for your father for me will you? Make sure he stays out of trouble, while I'm gone for me.

And here, keep this ring for me. Cecilia said as she lifted her hands up pulled off a gold ring from her right hand, I've seen how much you seemed to like it when I bought it at that bazaar in Egypt that I took you to a few months ago, and I want you to have it. Just think of it as an early birthday present.

Serena whined, sniffing a bit as she cupped her hands in front of her, and her mother dropped the ring into her open palms, Serena looked down at the ring she now held, You should keep it. When you get better.

Cecilia said, a low sigh escaping her lips, as she stared at her daughter sadly, her eyes softening as she saw the pent up tears in Serena's eyes, I've already told you I'm not going to get better any time soon. It's something you will have to understand when the time comes.

Serena whined, as she clutched the ring tightly in her small fists, as tears started to well up in her eyes again, then let out a squeal of fright when their was a sudden flash of light from outside followed by the low rumble of thunder. A few minutes later the sound of rain could be heard hitting the rooftop and windows.

Your still afraid of thunder? Sighing a bit, Cecilia held out her hands towards Serena, who immediately jumped onto the bed and into Cecilia's waiting arms for a hug. What am I goning to do with you Serena? I've told you before that lightning won't ever hurt you.

But it's so scary! Serena whined as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, Don't leave me, mommy.

Come on let's not talk about something so sad anymore, ok? I won't be leaving you for a while just yet. Reaching down with her free hand, she gently ran it through her daughters golden hair, What do you say that we just keep each other's company until the storm is over, all right?

Serena said, then let out another squeal when the lightning flashed again, burying her face into her mother's chest.

How about I sing for you? Cecilia asked kindly as she reached up to rub her daughters head to try to calm her down, Do you think that'll get your mind off the thunder?

Serena only nodded her head silently, not bothering to look up, as she curled in closer to her mother's body.

Smiling a bit Cecilia reached for the covers, and pulled them over herself and Serena's bodies to keep them warm, as she tried to think of a song to sing, before glancing back down at Serena. Any requests before I begin?

Once Upon a December. was Serena's immediate reply.

All right if that's what you want to hear, Cecilia said, as she smiled down at her daughter, as she started to sing.

//Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings...//

Sniffing a bit, Serena lay down on the hospital bed curled against her mother, listening silently as her mother sang her favorite lullaby, as her mother held her in her arms, rubbing her back reassuringly, as she continued singing.

//...Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses dance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory...//

Smiling a bit, Serena started to doze off as she listened to the lyrics as they were sung to her, when she started notice that her mother's voice seemed to trail off and stop all together just as it was getting to the good part of the song.

Mommy? Why did you stop singing? Serena asked, as she pushed herself into a sitting position to look at her mother, her hands accidentally bumping into her mother's body as she did so, and her eyes widened a bit at what she saw.

Cecelia's eyes were now closed, her expression calm and passive a small smile gracing her lips, as if she was only simply sleeping.

But when Serena took her mother's hands into her own, she could feel the coolness coming from her mother's still body. On closer examination showed that Cecilia's chest was no longer rising.

Mommy? Come on and get up. Please. Serena whispered, as she stared unbelievingly at her mother's body, as she reached over to try and shake her awake, with no results. 

After a few seconds, the tears were back as she finally realized that her mother wouldn't be waking up again any time soon.

Her screams brought her the household running to the bedroom, with Pegasus in the lead, and he was the first in the room, and took in the situation.

Pegasus felt his own eyes began to water as he realized that his wife was gone, but knew that his first priority at the moment was his grieving daughter, and rushed forward to sweep the six year old into his arms, holding her tightly to his body, as they shared their pain of the lost of the one they both loved together.

~End Flashback~ 

* * *

Dad changed since mom died. Serena thought, as she put away the picture and started looking through the rest of the things in the box.

Since the day her mother had died, over the years Serena had worn the ring around her neck with a chain linked through it, keeping it with her at all times. 

Until her arrival in Tokyo where she finally placed the ring in the ring case and his it at the bottom of the box she bought to store her cards in.

It's time I start keeping my promise to mom. Serena said determinately, as she leaned back onto her headboard, still looking at the picture of her family sadly. 

* * *

~A week later~ 

The scouts were all gathered inside of Raye's temple, as they held an emergency meeting. Susan was guarding the Time Gates, while Alex, Michelle and Hotaru were out of the country attending one of Michelle's concert's so weren't in attendance.

I don't know what's wrong with that girl. How can she be so unreasonable? Luna fumed angrily, as she paced along the floor. She kicked me out of the house, after I ordered her to get back together with Darien.

Excuse me, but which of you lady's is Raye Hino? a brutish sounding voice demanded from the doorway causing everyone in the room to jump in fright.

Everyone turned to look at the open doorway, to see ten men dressed in black suits wearing sunglasses casually walk into the room like they owned the place. Nine of the men carried long tubes (it's the kind that you put rolled up posters, etc. into) in different colors in their hands.

Who are you?! And what are you doing here?! Raye exclaimed, worry in her voice, as she took in the men's appearance with trepidation.

Look girly, I'm here to do my job. And I want to leave here as soon as possible, if you don't mind, The leader said with a sneer, shrugging his shoulders as if to say it didn't matter, Now I said which of youse are Raye Hino? The old timer outside said we could find her in here with three other girls and some guy. 

And this is the only room we've looked in that matches his description. One of the other men said.

I'm Raye Hino. What do you want? Raye said, uncertainty in her voice as she watched the group of men, as the leader turned his gaze towards her.

I'm here to deliver a package to you from Serena Tsukino. The leader said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized box with an envelope taped to the top, and handed it to the fire senshi, before nodding towards his cohorts to leave the tubes they were carrying. Those tubes are for all of you too. Have a nice day.

Without another word, the group of men left the room as quietly as they had entered it.

Raye looked down at the box in confusion, not knowing what to do, while the others looked at the pile of tubes that the men had been left behind.

Hey this one has my name on it! Mina exclaimed, after walking over to examine the pile in open curiosity, eyes widening as she bent over and pulled out an orange tube from the pile, and immediately started fiddling with the top to try and open it, I wonder what's inside?

Hearing this, Lita also stepped forward and glanced down at the pile, before her eyes stopped on a dark green tube, that had her own name printed neatly on the side, and quickly pulled it out of the pile. This one has mine on it.

Soon all of the gathered senshi had gone through the pile of tubes and claimed the ones that had their names written on it. Mina, Lita was busy trying to get the top off of the tube she had claimed earlier.

Raye sat in a chair with her red tube resting in her lap as she removed the letter attached the box, and had just finished tearing it open, then let out a loud gasp of dismay a few seconds later, as she read the letter to herself.

Hey, Raye! What does that letter say? Lita said as she looked up from trying to get the top open on her tube, when she heard the fire senshi gasp. Is something wrong?

Instead of answering, Raye simply handed the letter over to Amy who took the letter, and read it herself, her expression becoming sadder by the minute as she read the letter again just to make sure she was reading it correctly.

Well what does it say?! Darien demanded.

Looking sadly at everyone in the room, Amy started reading it outloud.

_Dear Minna,_

I'm leaving today to go live with my real father who I haven't even been able to visit in the last three years because of everything that's been going on. But now that everything's finally over, I'm going back to live with him.

If you're wondering, Irene and Ken Tsukino are my aunt and uncle on my mother's side of my family, who took me in six years ago when my father sent me away for my protection. I don't know when, or even if we'll all see each other again, but I'll keep in touch when I can.

I'm sorry for doing this to all of you, by simply leaving without a word to any of you, but I knew that if I did stop to talk to you guys before I left, you'd only waste your time trying to talk me out of leaving. But I'll say this now that there was going to be nothing any of you had to say that would change my mind.

I **did** try to tell you guy about how I felt about everything in person, but every time I tried to bring it up to one of you, you'd either tell me to stop being silly and that I was just nervous about what we knew was going to come, and would get over it in time.

The only ones of you who actually were willing to listen to what I had to say, and take me seriously were Mina, Hotaru and Artemis.

I finally stopped trying to explain things to you guys after awhile and decided to just act on my plans before it was too late.

Try to understand, but I **can't** live out my life like this. I thought I could at least **try** and do it and see where it lead to, but I long ago discovered that I really can't pretend to be who I'm **not** anymore, just to make everyone **else** happy, at my expense. 

As I told Darien, the only reason that I even stuck around for so long before leaving was because Sailor Moon was needed to help protect the planet from dangers, otherwise I would have left a long time ago.

But by Pluto's own words, she said that Galaxia was the last threat that the Earth would have to face until the founding of Crystal Tokyo, so I'm taking my leave now since Sailor Moon is now no longer needed.

I know I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and that I am supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo with Darien somewhere in the future, but I just can't do it. That's simply not me. 

As far as **I'm** concerned, I **did** my duty to this planet **simply** by being Sailor Moon. That is **all** I'm ever going to be, nothing more.

I feel deep down in my soul that there is someone else out there waiting for me to find them, someone who is looking for me.

Before any of you say it, I'm going to tell you that this isn't something that recently happens, and this isn't just a selfish whim. I've felt this way for years, even **before** the entire Sailor Moon/Moon Princess thing started. It's a feeling that leaves an emptiness inside of me that I **know** deep down that Darien can never fill no matter how hard he tries.

I have to follow what my heart and soul tell me what is right, and not do what you guys think I should do. In the long run, all it'll do is wind up making both Darien and myself miserable for the rest of our lives.

I know it might seem selfish on my part, but I have to say it now. I don't care if it is my destiny to be the Moon Princess. I don't care if it's my destiny to one-day rule a perfect utopia somewhere in the future. 

I don't want to live out the rest of my life because of who I was in a past life, when I personally haven't really had the chance to **truly** live **this** life. I want to see what else is out there waiting for me. I want to see if there might be **someone** else out there waiting for me to find them.

Ever since this all started, all you guys have been doing is trying to plan out **MY** future for me, based on what we saw in a **POSSIBLE** future, that I don't believe we should have ever seen in the first place. And for **me**, things just seemed to get **worst** when we found out about Crystal Tokyo.

I couldn't even be **friends** with another guy without the Outers jumping down my throat, reminding me about how it's my **sacred** duty to the universe to stay with Darien and to rule a perfect Utopia in the future.

If I show even the slightest interest in another guy, even if it's not in a romantic nature, you Outers would immediately start warning me away from him, and if that failed you'd resort to threatening **him** to stay away from **me** or else.

All of you know **exactly** which guy I'm talking about here. We were just friends, nothing more. But you guys tried to ruin things between us when nothing was going on between us. Seiya wouldn't have been able to take away my feelings for Darien when they **never** even existed in the first place.

Even Seiya understood how I really felt when I told him the truth about everything, including my feelings on this entire situation, though I could see that he was hurting over the news too.

In all these years that we've all known each other, none of you guys even **once** stop to **ask** me if this was what **I** truly wanted for myself, or that maybe **I** had dreams of my own that I wanted to follow, instead of being a princess. Well I do!! 

And I plan to follow those dreams now instead of taking over running the life of a princess who's been dead for over a thousand years. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom is dead and gone, so let her stay dead, and let me live out **MY** life as plain old Serena.

I'll miss Rini, but I've decided that not even for **her** am I willing to continue living a lie.

Don't give me that look! ***laughs*** Besides, I made a wish on the crystal to make sure that no matter whom I wind up with in the future, she **WILL** still be born no matter what. Maybe she'll look a little different from what we remember her, or maybe she'll still look the same, but she'll still be the same old little spore that we all knew and loved in our youth, so you will probably see her again sometime soon.

Minna, for years I've always been pushing you guys to follow your own dreams, to be what you guys had always dreamed of becoming, before this entire **destiny** thing happened. So now's the chance to follow your dreams without having to worry about protecting me.

It may have been okay at one time back in the Silver Millennium, but it's not anymore. Who says that my future with Darien is set in stone? I sure don't. I plan to live out the rest of **my** life on **my** terms, and you guys should do so too.

Darien - I'm sorry about doing this to you, but I believe it's for the best. Since the battle with Galaxia, I found myself slowly falling out of love with you over time, if I was ever in love with you at all. Hopefully there will be someone else for you out there who'll love you the way you deserve to be loved.

Amy - Follow your dream and become a doctor. But don't study so hard! Take the time to stop and have fun once in awhile, or else you'll miss out on a lot of things.

Mina - If you ever make it big as a singing idol, I'll be the first in line to buy your music CD, just you wait! And I want an autograph, girl.

Raye - I bet right now your busy cursing me out and calling me meatball brains' for doing something like this, but at the moment I don't care. I hope you follow your dream of becoming a Shinto priestess, and a songwriter.

Luna - You were my best friend and confidant over these past few years, and I'm sorry about how I treated you a week ago, but you wouldn't listen to a word I said and I finally had enough of it. I hope you can one day forgive me for not wanting to become the princess you wanted me to be, but it just wasn't meant to be.

Artemis - Take care of Luna for me, will ya big guy? I hope that whenever I come back, I hope to see Diana and any siblings she might have running around by then. ^_^v

Both lunar cats blushed simultaneously at that last message, much to the amusement of the humans gathered in the room.

Hotaru, Alex, Michelle and Susan - Take care of yourselves, and sorry for not becoming what you guys had hoped that I would be. This apology goes especially to you Susan. Hotaru-chan, Don't let anyone give you grief, about you know what. Plus if you are still interested, I'll keep sending you more dueling decks to try out.

Sincerely,  
Serena Tsukino  
Formerly Known as Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom

P.S. I hope you guys like the paintings. It took me the last two weeks to do them. Just consider it my going away present to all of you as a reminder of me. I have a lot of talents that you guys don't know about. Paintings just one of the things I inherited from my real father.

Hey wait, what did Serena mean by Lita asked a second later as she remembered the last part of Serena's letter mentioning it, as she glanced down at the forgotten tube in her lap.

She must have been talking about whatever's in these tubes those men left for us. Amy said, as she looked down at her own tube for a moment, before glancing back up at the others. Why don't we see what she was talking about.

Everyone nodded their heads, as they all turned their attention back towards the tubes and started working at pulling off the lids at the end of the tubes.

Mina was the first to get hers open. Dropping the lid onto the coffee table in front of her, she reached into the tube and pulled out a long rolled up sheet of paper. Looking at it curiously, she let the tube fall harmlessly to her lap, and unrolled the paper.

Everyone turned to look at the senshi of Love in surprise at her outburst, to see she was now holding the paper with both hands, and was staring at what was on it with eyes as big as saucers.

What's wrong Mina? Raye asked, concern filling her voice as she tried to peek around Mina's shoulder to see what the fuss was about. What on the.. Dang!

Come on you guys, what's wrong? Lita demanded testily, having stopped trying to open her own tube, to look at the other two girls in open curiosity.

Silently Mina just turned the picture around to show the entire group what was on it, and gasps of shock could be heard around the room.

It was a double pastel painting of Mina. The image showed Mina in civilian clothes standing back to back with her alter ego, Sailor Venus, as they were surrounded by a myriad of colors of designs all around them. It even showed an image Artemis sitting on the ground in front of the two's legs. In the background directly behind the two, you could see the sign of Venus practically glowing in full view.

After seeing Mina's painting, the others quickly tore into their own tubes, pulling out similar long sheets of papers with paintings of themselves in both their forms, with their senshi symbol's in the backgrounds.

These are beautiful, Amy whispered as she stared in shock at her own painting, They look better than any painting I've ever seen before.

I wonder where did Serena get these from. Amy said, as she looked over her own painting in awe, as she took. I don't think it's possible for her to have done this.

Want to bet? Mina asked a second later, as she showed the others her poster, while pointing at one of the bottom corners of the poster. Looks like she signed it.

On the bottom right corner, was Serena's signature, along with the image of a what looked like a rabbit with a moon symbol on it's forehead next to her name. As the rest of the senshi inspected their own paintings they could see that the rest of their paintings also bore the same thing in the corners.

You girls should take a look at mine. Darien said, a few minutes after he had opened up his own tube, and pulled out two long rolls up sheets of paper.

Darien's painting was completely different than the rest. Instead of having one painting inside the tube it had two. The first one was of him in civilian mode, along with his three alter ego's.

Like with the girl's paintings, Darien's painting showed him in civilian mode standing back to back with Prince Endymion, standing in front of a castle. Above the two figures were headshots of Tuxedo Mask, and the Moonlight Knight.

The second painting had a picture of Serena standing by a lake, dressed simply in normal clothes, smiling sadly, with one hand raised up in a waving gesture.

Looks like she was serious about leaving everything behind. Mina said as she looked down at the discarded items. Do you think this means that she won't be coming back?

She has to come back. She said she would in her letter. Lita said adamantly, as she pounded a fist into her open palm. If she changes her mind she'll come back.

We'll just go look for her, and bring her back here, and make her see reason. Darien said, desperation in his voice, at the thought of loosing Serena with out being given the chance to fight for her.

Why don't you guys just leave her alone. Mina asked, She made it clear that she doesn't want to come back. 

Mina, she's just confused about what she wants. If we were to talk to her some more, we might be able to convince her to follow the right path... Darien said in a patronizing tone, as he stared over at the blonde Sailor Senshi, Don't you want Rini be born?

Yes I want Rini to be born. But if what Serena said in her letter is true, then it'd be at the cost of her own happiness if we force her into this, Mina said with sigh, before continuing, If what she says about the wish she made on the Silver Crystal, it wouldn't matter who Serena winds up with, because Rini will still be born, no matter who her father is. 

Rini is just as much ___my_ daughter as she is Serena's, and I can't believe Serena would do this. Darien snapped, anger filling his voice.

Everything depends too much on her for to throw it away now for a whim... Luna said, only to stop when Mina suddenly slammed her closed fists onto the table, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

Look at how all of you are acting right now! It's not a whim for Serena! Mina snapped, as she glared at the trio in front of her. This is the reason Serena wanted out, because none of you wanted to believe that this wasn't what ___she_ wanted.

She should have at least told me what she was planning before she did this, Luna growled out as she started pacing around the room, She always told me everything before, and always listened to my advice. I don't know where I went wrong with her...

You mean besides being a poor listener when your ward is trying to tell you something as important as how she really feels about everything? Artemis' voice said from his spot next to Mina, his blue eyes narrowing in anger. I'm surprised she didn't leave long before now.

Luna exclaimed, a scandalized look on her feline features as she stared at her future mate in shock. What do you mean I didn't listen to her. I've always listened to her.

It's true, Luna. She said so in the letter. That was the reason why she kicked you out of her home during the week. Artemis said, as he glared at the black cat, his expression becoming serious as he continued. I could tell how miserable our princess was, and I actually talked ___to_ her, instead of ___at_ her, the way you always did. 

Luna sputtered a few minutes, as she tried to think up That's not true. I always listen to what she has to say to me. I only had her best interests in mind.

Only when it's something you actually want to hear. From what ___I_ heard from her, it was like you were trying to run her life for her, by trying to make her into something she didn't want to be, despite her protests. Artemis said, shaking his head ruefully, as he stared directly at Luna. I was there most of the time when you did it to her.

Why you. Luna started, only to be interrupted by Amy, who had decided to break up what looked to be a possible fight between the two cat's.

Mina and Artemis are right, you guys, Amy piped quickly before anyone else could say anything. After everything she's been through over the years, Serena deserves to be happy. And if she thinks she can't be happy being what we want her to be, then we shouldn't try to force her to do so.

Yeah, you guys have to remember that it's her ___final_ choice to make on what her path should go. Not ours. Artemis said, as he looked everyone in the eyes, almost daring them to contradict him, before continuing, If she decides to come back and become princess Serenity, it's still ___her_ choice, ___not_ yours. What all of you should ask yourselves is, what's more important to all of you? The creation of Crystal Tokyo, ___or_ the happiness of the girl all of you are sworn to protect since the time of the of the Silver Millennium.

With those words Artemis stood up and stormed out of the room in a huff.

Hey, Rei. What's in the box? Mina asked a few moments later, changing the subject for the moment, as the rest of the senshi and Darien lapsed into silence, as they were still getting over the shock of the paintings Serena had left them, and the lecture that ___Artemis_ had just given them.

Silently Raye pulled off the tape that sealed the box closed and opened it, peering inside. A few seconds later, she stood up and emptied out the contents of the box onto the coffee table so everyone could see what was inside.

Out fell Serena's transformation broach, which still contained the Silver Imperium Crystal. Next were all of Serena's different items that she had used over the years in battle as Sailor Moon. Including all of her communicators.

I can't believe that she left ___everything_ behind. Raye said, eyes narrowing in irritation, as she stared down at the discarded senshi items in disbelief, as she reached forward to take the broach, Including the Silver Crystal... 

This should show you guys hwo serious she is about leaving behind her former life as Princess Serenity, you guys. Mina said sadly, as she looked around at the group. 

She didn't even take one of the communicators, so we could contact her. Amy said, as she looked at the scattered items on the table.

I see that she took one of her senshi items with her, Luna said after a quick survey of the senshi items, I shouldn't be surprised that out of all the things she took with her, it had to be ___that_ one.

What's missing Luna? Lita asked.

The disguise pen's missing. Luna mused as she looked over the discarded items unhappily. 

* * *

~Elsewhere~

Serena was lounging in a plush chair inside of a private silver jet airplane, sipping from a glass of lemonade the stewardess had brought her. 

In the last couple of hours before leaving Tokyo behind, Serena had gone through a total makeover. Her once ___super_ long hair was now cut short, and hung just past her hips in a single ponytail. Her nails were now painted with rainbow colored nail polish.

Despite her father's objections to her chosen new wardrobe, Serena now wore a sleeveless red tank top shirt with blue bottom shorts, and a pair of white sandals with the laces tied around her legs stopping just below her knees.

While watching the on flight movie that was showing through hooded eyes, she felt one end of the headphones being lifted from her left ear, and glanced over to meet her father's brown eyes.

Feeling better dear? Pegasus' cheerful voice asked, I hope you are enjoying the flight.

Yes, daddy. Serena said, grinning up at her father as she sat up straighter. How are the preparations for the Duel Monsters tournament going?

We will be heading straight for the island. The tournaments will officially begin tomorrow, when the boat arrives with the rest of the duelists, which will give us enough time to get you settled in and have you rested by tomorrow. Pegasus said cheerfully. I thought you might want to get some rest before you start out.

Rest is good. Serena said with a loud yawn, as she rubbed her eyes, I'm going to need the next 24 hours to get my energy back, after the week I had.

Then sleep for now, Bunny. I'll wake you up when we arrive at the island.

Okay, daddy. And thanks again. Serena said with a slight smile, as she let her eyes close.

__I must admit, that it's great to have her back after all these years, I've missed her so much.__ Pegasus thought sadly to himself, as looked down at his daughter, taking in her appearance with his single eye, as he reached over to brush back a loose strand of hair from her face, __She looks so much like her mother it's uncanny.__

Glancing down at Serena's hands he saw the ring that rested on her left hand, and his single eye narrowed angrily, at it's reminder. 

__I can't believe she's actually wearing it after all these years.__ He thought angrily to himself, as he turned his gaze away to stare out the window to watch the clouds fly by, __If it wasn't for that blasted ring I wouldn't have needed to send her away to begin with.__ 

__

To Be Continued... 

**Author's Notes:**  
I don't remember how many Blue Eyes White Dragon cards there were that Kaiba said had been released in the anime, but I'm saying that that there's more than the four that appeared in the anime in my story.

So what do you guys think of this? Do you like it hate it? What? Do you think I should continue writing it?

This is my first time writing a Sailor Moon/Yugi-oh fic, though it's mainly my first time writing about anything to do with Yugi-oh, so please be gentle.

_**Updated: March 18, 2004**_ - I made some corrections to the Prologue that I didn't notice before, and switched most of the paragraphs, in the scene where the Senshi first get Serena's goodbye letter, around. And added a few new scenes.

I also changed the number of years since she last saw the boy. I want her to be the same age as the rest of the Yugi-oh cast, so Serena's 16 years old, so she would have had to be nine years old when she first met ___him_, and ___almost_ ten by the time she was sent away by Pegasus.

The lyrics from Once Upon a December is from the animated movie , performed by Deana Carter. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting a Devil

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Sailor Moon**_ and _**Yugi-oh**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

Forbidden Hearts  
Chapter 1: Meeting a Devil  
By Princess Star Neko  
======================================

~A Few Hours later~

Serena climbed out of the jet plane, ten minutes after it had landed on Pegasus' private island, as she looked around at the familiar surroundings that she had missed over the years, as she watched the sunset over the horizon behind the castle.

__It's good to be back after all this time,__ Serena thought wistfully to herself, as she waited nearby for her father to come to her side, once he was finished talking to his Chief of Security, and personal assistant, Croquet.

Holding her carry on bag in front of her body protectively, while some of the men carried the rest of her luggage off of the plane, and into the castle.

Hiya, Croquet-san, Serena said cheerfully as she greeted the older man, who she had known almost all her life before being sent away.

It's nice to have you back with us once more, Ms Pegasus. Croquet said, as he smiled warmly at the younger girl before him, Things haven't been the same around here since you left.

It's good to be back. Serena said, grinning happily at him, before a slight frown appeared on her features as she stared at him, How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my last name, Croquet? Call me Serena, or Bunny. Calling me Ms Pegasus' makes me feel old.

Serena darling, would you mind going up to the castle without me? Pegasus asked, as he turned towards Serena, This might take awhile, and I'm sure your completely famished after the long flight. Your old room has already been prepared for you.

Sure, I don't mind, daddy. Serena said as she turned her attention back towards her father, as a smirk appeared, I want to see how much the inside of the castle has changed since I was last here.

Pegasus had an innocent Who-me?' look on his face, as he smiled at Serena.

Do you remember where everything is, or do you want one of my men to show you around so you can get your bearings? Croquet asked, concern filling his voice.

I'll be fine, I'm sure. Serena called over her shoulder, as she turned on her heel and started marching towards the castle with her carryon bag slung over her shoulder, It hasn't been that long since I was last here you know, Croquet.

Pegasus chuckled a bit as he watched Serena's departing back, while Croquet only shook his head ruefully.

I see she hasn't changed that much, Sir. Croquet said as he turned towards his boss, a small smile gracing his features, that matched Pegasus' own.

I wouldn't want her to be any other way. Pegasus said, before becoming serious once more, now tell me what's been happening while I've been gone the last few hours. Has Mr. Devlin arrived yet?

Yes, Sir. He has. Croquet said, also becoming more serious and business-like as he nodded his head, as he and Pegasus starting walking towards the castle, as the two came to a stop Mr. Devlin arrived about an hour ago, and has been shown to a room already.

That's good to hear, Croquet. I knew he would arrive before I did, since I had to make a special stop to pick up Serena here, Pegasus said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch to check the time, Croquet, if Mr. Devlin is rested enough, will you inform that I'll meet him in the game room in fifteen minutes, otherwise our meeting can wait until tomorrow.

Croquet stepped back and bowed. I will inform Mr. Devlin of your request, sir. With that, he turned on his heel and started walking the rest of the way to the castle by himself.

And Croquet...?

Croquet stopped a few feet away from Pegasus and turned on his heel to face him, Yes, sir?

Has my... ___special_ delivery arrived on the island, already?

Ah, yes, Mr. Pegasus. It has arrived. Croquet said, giving his boss a slight grin, as he stared out form behind his dark sunglasses, We followed the instructions you left, and have your... delivery holed up downstairs, in the dungeons. 

Good. That's all, Croquet. Pegasus said as he waved off a hand in dismissal, as he started making the trek towards the castle in search of his daughter. 

* * *

Serena was walking through the halls on the third floor of the castle, taking her time in reaching her room, as she took in the familiar sights that she still remembered after all this time. 

__I see dad hasn't change anything since I was last here.__ She thought ruefully, as she turned the corner that led into the hallway that led towards her bedroom. When...

_**CRASH!!!**_

Serena suddenly found herself sitting flat on her butt after being knocked to the ground by someone else who was also turning the corner at the same time, her carryon bag sent flying a few feet away.

OW!! That hurt! Serena whined as she rubbed her aching head, __All right, mental note to myself: Make sure to keep both eyes in front of me when I'm running.__ She thought ruefully to herself, I've got to stop doing that!

Are you okay? an unfamiliar voice asked in concern, I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you coming until it was too late.

Serena looked up to find herself looking into the darkest green eyes she had ever seen, looking down at her in concern. 

Um... What? Serena asked in confusion, as she blinked. I said are you okay? You're not that seriously hurt are you? the voice repeated.

Blinking again, she looked past the eyes; she could see that they belonged to a young boy around her age with long spiky black hair held back by a red headband.

I'm fine, I'm used to this happening to me all the time, Serena said as she struggled to get some footing, Accident's happen.

I'm glad to hear you're okay, the boy said, as he reached out a hand to offer some help up. 

Serena said, as she grabbed hold of the offered hand and was quickly pulled back up to her feet, Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before.

My name is Duke Devlin, at your service, milady. You can call me Duke if you wish. Duke said cheerfully, as he raised the hand, and kissed the back of it, giving Serena a roguish grin, as he stood back up straight, and released her hand, I'm here on business. Who are you?

I'm Serena. Serena Pegasus. Serena said, as she pulled her hand back, and blinked in surprise when she saw Duke's expression suddenly turn to worry when he heard her name.

Duke asked, as his eyes widened in shock, Are you related to Maximillian Pegasus, somehow?

He's my father. Serena said, as she cast him a curious look, Why are you here to see him?

Oh boy. Nice one Duke Duke muttered under his breath, as his skin became a few shades paler. Nice way to impress Mr. Pegasus by knocking down his daughter...

Hey, I said it was all right. It's not something I'd going to go tell my father about, Serena said, waving a hand in dismissal to Duke's worries, after just barely catching some of what Duke had said, Dad will understand that it was an accident, even if he did find out. It's not like he'll have you thrown off the island.

Oh, I wouldn't say that, Pegasus' amused voice reached their ears. 

Serena spun around in surprise at the sound of her father's voice, while Duke jumped away from her at the same time, a blush gracing his features, as they both stared in surprise at Pegasus who was leaning against the wall a few doors down from them.

But since it ___was_ an accident, I suppose I will ignore it for now, Pegasus said, a teasing note in his voice, as he looked at the two teens before him. I see you've met my guest, Bunny.

Daddy, how long were you there? Serena asked, as she felt her heartbeat slow down a bit from it's accelerated beat.

Long enough, Bunny dear. I stepped out of the elevator just in time to hear the crash, and came to investigate, Pegasus said as he pushed away from the wall and walked forward, a welcoming smile on his face as he looked towards Duke, Mr. Devlin, I presume? I just sent Croquet to your room to tell you I would be willing to meet with you in the library.

Yes sir, Mr. Pegasus, I'm Duvlin Deke... er... The blush deepened when he realized what he had just said, as he raised a hand to rub the back of his head in embarrassment, I ___mean_, I'm Duke Devlin. It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Pegasus. I'm glad you are giving my game this chance.

Well the plans for Dungeon Dice Monsters that you sent to me via e-mail intrigued me, Mr. Devlin, and I wanted to meet the creator of such a unique and intriguing game. Pegasus said as he looked at Duke for a moment.

Dungeon Dice Monsters? Serena asked, confusion filling her voice as she looked at the two men, What game is that?

Both men shifted their gazes over towards Serena who was busy picking up her discarded bag from the floor, and was staring at them in open curiosity.

Yes Serena, Mr. Devlin here contacted me two weeks ago with the schematics for a his game. It's called Dungeon Dice Monster. Pegasus explained as she he looked at her for a moment, before turning his attention back to Duke. It is a new way of playing Dual Monsters.

Oh really? Serena said as she turned her full attention towards Duke, causing the boy to squirm a bit under her gaze. How good is it?

Duke began, only to have his words cut off by Pegasus.

From what I saw from what he already sent to me as a demonstration, it's already off to a good start. Pegasus said, bringing Serena's attention back towards him, I'd almost say that it probably could one day replace the old way of playing Dual monsters entirely.

Sounds like fun, Serena said as she turned her gaze back on Duke, who was now blushing as he looked at Serena. Maybe you can teach me how to play sometime?

Sure, it'd be my pleasure, Ms Pegasus. Duke stammered, as his blush deepened as he met Serena's gaze.

Well we have to go. We have much to discuss Mr. Devlin. That is if you feel up to it after your long flight here. Pegasus said as he looked between the two teens with an amused smile on his features, Otherwise we can postpone our talk until tomorrow morning.

I'm not at all tired from my flight, sir, Duke said, eagerly turning his full attention on the older man, I'm too excited to be tired. I could show it to you tonight if your not that busy, sir.

Then come with me, and we'll get down to business, Pegasus said, as he turned on his heel and started walking back the way he came, I'll see you later tonight, Serena.

Okay, see you dad, bye Duke. Serena said as she turned towards Duke before he had the chance to follow Pegasus, giving him her most winning smile, If you don't mind, Duke, I want to try your game out after you show it to my father. It sounds really good.

Sure, I'd be honored to let you play it if you really want to, Ms. Pegasus. Duke said.

Thanks, Duke. Nodding her head, as she grinned a bit, before turning on her heel to walk down the hall to her rooms, while Duke hurried after Pegasus.

Stopping just outside her door, Serena turned her attention back the way she had just come, and called out once more. Hey Duke! Will you do me a favor?

Duke peeked his head back around the corner he just turned to look back at her curiously, 

Don't call me Ms. Pegasus'! Just call me Serena! Serena called back as she walked into her bedroom, and shut the door behind her. 

* * *

~The Next day~

It was in the late into the afternoon, and the cruise ship carrying the duelists could be seen approaching the island, and Serena was seeing Duke off, as his luggage was being loaded.

In the short time they had known each other the two teens had become close friends, and both were saddened by Dukes decision to leave so soon, but he had already made up his mind on the matter.

Bye Duke. Serena cried as she watched him about to step onto the helicopter that would take him back to the mainland, It was nice meeting you. I just wish you could have stayed longer!

It would be great to stay a bit longer, Serena. But, I need to get back home and get to work on seeing if I can perfect Dungeon Dice Monsters some more, Duke said, still grinning broadly at how well things had went during his meeting with Pegasus, now that your dad has agreed to is going to help sponsor my game.

I bet Dungeon Dice Monsters will one day be as good as Duel Monsters, once people start playing it. Serena said, as I know I loved it when we played against each other.

Mr. Devlin, the copter is ready to depart, whenever you are, Croquet said from the doorway, as he stepped out onto the hanger.

Give me a sec, Mr. Croquet, Duke said, as he turned towards Croquet, before turning back to Serena. Let's get together sometime when you get back to the mainland. I can show you around town if you want me to.

I'll be looking forward to it, Serena said smiling a bit, as Duke finally climbed into the helicopter and the helicopter took off into the air.

Nice boy, Pegasus said as he came down the steps to watch the helicopter take off with Serena, as he gave his daughter a sly look, I see that you like him, Bunny.

Of course I liked him, daddy, Serena said as she turned around to face her father, looking him directly into the eyes, before looking away, He was nice, and friendly. I hope to see him again soon one of these days.

* * *

~ A few hours later~

The boat with the duelists had arrived on the island an hour before, and after giving the newcomes his introductory speech along with the rules of the tournament, Pegasus now stood in the hall entry way seeing off Serena, who was now ready to set off and participate in the duel. Well, I'm off, dad, Serena said, as she pulled on her backpack, that was loaded down with stuff she would need while camping out on the island.

She had her hair tied back into a braided ponytail, and was dressed in a dark blue multi-colored t-shirt that had a picture of Hyozanryu dragon on the front and the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the back. She was wearing a pair dark green khaki shorts, with brown boots. Around her waist a brown belt, that had a small dueling card box attached that would hold her cards, which held her dueling cards, along with the two cards she needed in order to participate in the finals if she managed to get in. On her left arm was the wristband that held three Star Chips.

Loaded on top of the backpack she carried, was a rolled up tent, and a sleeping bag.

Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit longer before heading out, Bunny? Pegasus asked as he came up behind her to see her off.

I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been camping before daddy. Serena said in a reassuring tone, as she smiled at her father, while shouldering her pack, and kissed Pegasus on the cheek before heading out the front door. I'll see you in the finals, dad. 

* * *

~A few Days later~

Serena was walking along the trails that lead to the areas where the duels were being held, and was looking over her stuff to make sure she had everything all ready.

She had been challenging other duelists to games and winning most of them along the way, 

Attached to her left arm was an white cufflink wristband, with six gold star chips attached to it, as she looked over her cards to decide what cards she would use first.

Hey, stop thief!! Somebody stop that kid! He stole my cards and star chips!!!

Serena looked up in surprise when she heard the shouting, in time to see a young boy running straight for her, hands clutching a large stack of cards and star chips as he looked over his shoulder. 

Right behind him, another boy around her own age, was chasing after him, shouting for somebody to stop him.

The younger boy was dressed in red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and wearing a ski mask on top of his head, with long black spiky hair that went all the way down his back, and had a blue handkerchief tied over the lower half of his face.

Stepping back and out of the way, making it look like she was going to let the kid run past, but just as he was about to run past her, she unceremoniously stuck out a foot and tripped him, sending him sprawling to the hard ground.

Ow!! Hey!! the boy cried out, as he felt himself suddenly being lifted up by the by his shirt collar by Serena, who then released his shirt to grab him by the ear, causing him to flail out his arms as he tried to get her to let go of his ear. Ow! Let go!

I don't think so kid. You are so in trouble right now. Serena said, as she glared down into the boys violet eyes, just as the other teenager came huffing up to them.

Hey, thanks for stopping that kid, the other boy said, as he came to a stop before the two, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost those. I would have been kicked off the island for sure.

Give back the star chips and cards you just stole, right now. Then I'm going to take you to the guards and turn you in. Serena ordered as released the boys' ear and pushed him towards the other boy, while keeping both hands on his shoulders to make sure he didn't try and bolt.

No don't do that, ___please_! the boy begged, his eyes widening in fear at what she had just told him, as he hurriedly handed the stolen goods back to their rightful owner, before turning back towards her. You can't turn me in. he pleaded.

Thanks again for the help. The grateful teen said as he walked off, checking his cards and star chips to make sure they were all there, stopping long enough to wave at the duo before making his way back the way he had come.

Your welcome. Serena called back as she watched the other boy walk off before turning her attention back to her captive. 

You should have thought about that before you stole that guys stuff. Serena snapped, as she grabbed his arm and started walking, with the boy dragging his heels in all the way.

I won't go back up there! the boy shouted, as he tried to pull his arm free to no avail, They'll put me back in the dungeon.

That stopped Serena dead in her tracks, and she spun around to face him.

What do you mean by ___back_ in the dungeon? What were you doing in there to begin with? she demanded, as she looked him in the eyes.

Maximillian Pegasus kidnapped me a couple of days ago, and brought me here, and kept me locked up in the castles dungeon. The boy said, anger filling his voice, as he looked up at Serena hopefully with pleading eyes, I just managed to break out last night. And I've been in hiding out in the forest since then.

Your lying, Serena said, eyes narrowing, putting fisted hands on her hips as she looked down at the boy incredulously. I know him. He wouldn't stoop to kidnapping little kids. Let alone locking them up in the dungeons.

Show's what you know, because he did just that. the boy snapped as he glared right back up at her, the hope dying in his eyes, when he saw that it looked like she wasn't' going to believe him, He had me kidnapped because I overheard him plotting with my brother's board supervisors, about taking over our company.

Serena looked uncertainly down at the boy, searching his eyes, for any sign that he was lying, but not finding anything, before confusion filled her. 

__He's not lying. I can tell.__ She thought uncertainly, as she watched Mokuba shift uneasily, as he looked around in search of something, and acting like a scared rabbit ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. __It can't be true, dad wouldn't do something like that... Would he? It has been some time since I last saw him...__

Coming to a decision, she reached out and grabbed hold of the boys hand, and started pulling him along, Come on.

You're not turning me in! I won't let you! Mokuba cried out, as he struggled to free his arm once more.

Chill, will you? Serena snapped as she looked over her shoulder at him, as she continued walking I'm not going to turn you in. Even, if what you say is true, then you can come along with me. I can keep you out of trouble. And besides, I could use the company anyway.

The boy seemed to relax a bit at the news, before tensing up a bit, as he tried to tug his hand free once more. You'll probably only wind up getting hurt if you try and help me. Just let me go.

Not on your life, kiddo. Besides, Serena said, sending the boy a mischievous grin, as she continued, You don't need to worry about my safety. The guards here won't mess with you if I tell them you're with me. She said before adding under her breath, If they know what's good for them, that is.

What? Why won't they bother you, if they see me with you? the boy asked, curiosity filling his voice, as he stared at her, And why are you so eager to help me all of a sudden? I thought...

I'll tell you later. Just trust me on this, Serena said as she finally let him go, and turned back towards him, raising her hands, Otherwise you can stay out here alone. I won't force you to come along. 

The boy stared at her uncertainly, as if he was mentally weighing his options.

Think about it this way then, Serena said as she turned on her heel and started walking away at a slower pace, The next person you try to rob might not be so nice, if they catch up with you. They'll probably turn you in within a heartbeat. 

The boy held back, looking worried and indecisive, as he watched the blonde girl start to walk off, as he looked around for any side of the guards, when her next words caught his attention.

And I bet that since you said you've been hiding out here since last night, She called back over her shoulder, as she continued to walk away, you probably haven't had anything to eat for breakfast or lunch yet. I have more than even I can eat... 

She didn't have to go far, before she heard the boys running footsteps coming up behind her shouting for her to stop.

he cried, as he came up beside her, I'll come with you, if you really don't mind me tagging along.

Nice to have you along, Serena said as she stared at him, and held out her hand towards him, My names Serena Tsukino.

Stopping momentarily to brush his dusty hands on his jeans, and pull down the handkerchief from his face to reveal his smiling features before reaching out to take her hand. I'm Mokuba Kaiba.

****

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:

So what do you guys think of the new chapter? I'm glad I got so many good reviews for the prologue, and I hope you like Chapter 1 just as well.

_**Sailor-Tsunami**_ - I'm making it so that there was more than four Blue Eyes cards made in the Yugi-Oh world for my story. It's like _**Lady Love**_ says a few posts down in a review. 

Remember in the anime Pegasus has cards that hasn't even been released in stores yet in the Yugi-Oh world or haven't been heard of before yet (ex. Toon World, Relinquished, etc.), so why shouldn't he have created more than the released four Blue Eyes cards, either to keep for himself or to give away.

Or if Serena has some of the same kind of cards as Pegasus himself...

As for the ring, it ___is_ a Millennium item, with it's own unique powers, which is one of the reasons why Pegasus seems to be a little ___angry_ about it in the end of the last chapter.

By the way. Does anyone have any good ideas for what the ring should be called, since Millennium Ring' is already taken by Bakura's item?

And no it's not going to be a Serena Yami-Yugi/Bakura/Kaiba/Joey/Tristan/or Duke match up fic. 


	3. Chapter 2: Let’s Get Ready to Duel!

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Sailor Moon**_ and _**Yugi-oh**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

Forbidden Hearts  
Chapter 2: Let's Get Ready to Duel!  
By Princess Star Neko  
======================================

Geez, Mokuba. When was the last time you ate? Serena asked as she looked up from her sketchbook to watch him eat in concern. She was busy doodling in her sketchbook on some new designs for monster and magic cards. Didn't they feed you at the castle?

She sat on a tree stump watching Mokuba gobble down three ham sandwiches, two small bags of chips, and downed two cans of grape soda to wash it all down. She had to stop what she was doing to smack him behind the back more than once when it looked like he was starting to choke on his food.

Yeah they did, but I missed out on dinner last night when I escaped. Mokuba said before taking another bite out of his ham sandwich, as a sullen look appeared on his features, And I couldn't ask any of the other duelists for something to eat out here without drawing attention to myself...

Are you still going on with that story about being held prisoner at the castle? Serena asked.

It's not a story! All I told you earlier is true. Mokuba exclaimed, as he stood up still clutching his half eaten sandwich in one hand, Why won't you believe me?

I didn't say I didn't believe you. It's just sounds impossible to believe, without proof, Serena said as she held out her hands. Why would he want to take you prisoner?

My big brother, Seto, has been running the corporation Kaiba Corp since our foster father died two years ago. Mokuba sat back down on the grass with a loud sigh, as he started fiddling with the locket around his neck. The board members that work for us have had it in for Seto since our dad died.

So how does Pegasus get involved into this? Serena asked, as she looked over at Mokuba and saw that the boy was fiddling with what looked like a locket around his neck, and started moving closer to him to see. Why does he would he stoop to kidnapping ___you_ in the first place?

Because he wants to own KaibaKorp himself. Mokuba said, anger filling his voice, as he remembered the day he had been captured. I overheard the board members talking with Pegasus. They were talking about taking over Kaiba Corp, and doing away with Seto, and hold me hostage to lure Seto here into a trap.

But how did you wind up here on the island if this happened on the mainland? Serena asked.

One of the guards working for Pegasus caught me outside the conference room before I could get away to warn Seto, and they brought me here. he said sadly, as he unlocked the clasp on his locket to look down at Seto's picture, __Seto, where **are** you? I hope you're okay...__

Is that your brother? Serena's voice asked, causing the young boy to jump in surprise at how close her voice had been, and looked up to see her now standing behind him, bend over to look over his shoulder at the locket.

Yeah, that's Seto. Mokuba said, as he held the locket up to her so she could get a better look at it.

SO tell me why you thought it was a good idea to steal that guys star chips and cards, Serena said, as she sat down, deciding to change the subject for now.

There's this guy named Yugi Mouto, who here on the island to participate in the tournament with his friends, Mokuba Seto challenged him to a duel a few weeks ago, and Yugi beat him in the duel. And Seto's never been the same since. I wanted to challenge Yugi to duel and beat him, to make Seto feel better.

A slight blush crept up to Mokuba's face, which turned the tips of his ears pink, Well I needed star chips and dueling cards to challenge Yugi with but I don't have either. Mokuba said with a loud sigh 

So you thought it would be okay to steal that guys star chips and cards, so you would be able to duel this Yugi Moto? Serena snapped, as she placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Mokuba, who was now cringing under the weight of her glare. Unless he had more cards and chips on him when you tried to rob him, that guy could have been kicked off the island because of you. I bet he didn't come all this way to compete only to have his prized dueling cards stolen.

I didn't have any choice, Mokuba said, not meeting her eyes as he looked away. I needed the cards and chips if I want to challenge Yugi when I meet up with him.

Sighing a bit, Serena looked at Mokuba not believing what she was hearing, but she could understand it, she guessed. 

It ___still_ doesn't make it right! Tell me something. How would ___you_ feel if someone came up and stole your dueling deck, Serena snapped, as she glared at Mokuba, Which probably took you a long time to build up with your favorite and best cards, only to have it suddenly taken away from you? It'd hurt a lot I'll tell you that.

Like it matters now, since I still don't have either one. Mokuba said sullenly, resting his head on his folded arms that were resting on top of his knees, as he looked at the ground.

I think I can fix this problem. She said as she stood up and removing two star chips from her wristband and holding them tightly in one hand, as she walked over to her backpack and unzipped it, and fished out seven unopened dueling card packs, then marched back over to Mokuba and held out both to him. 

What's are these for? Mokuba asked as he looked down at the small packs, as he took them from her hands, and looked at them.

If you really want to duel this Yugi guy, you're going to need your very own deck of cards and chips, Serena said as she sat back down next to him, and pointed at the card packs she had just given to Mokuba, If you want them, you can keep whatever is in those packs and use them to duel Yugi with if we meet up with him, and you can use also those two star chips.

You mean you're just giving these to me? To keep? Mokuba asked, as he looked directly at Serena, staring at her when she nodded her head in confirmation. 

I always keep extra packs of cards in my bag in case I need some more fire power in a duel. And I can always get more star chips later. Serena said, giving the younger boy a small smile as she sat back against the tree behind their backs. 

Mokuba looked uncertainly at the unopened packs a moment before looking back over at Serena, before holding the cards out to her, along with the Star Chips You probably need them more than I do. I can't take them.

Take them. I've got more where they came from. I don't need the cards. Serena stopped Mokuba from handing them back to her with a raised hand. As for the star chips, keep them. There's still some time for me to win more later if I can before the finals start.

Mokuba said, just as a loud yawn escaped his lips, as he stretched a bit.

Serena asked, placing one hand on the younger boys head, 

Yeah, I guess I didn't get much sleep last night. Mokuba said sleepily, as he yawned once more.

Well, you can sleep on my sleeping bag if you're really tired. Serena said, flinching slightly at the small reminder of what her father supposedly had done to Mokuba, stood up, and stretched, as Mokuba did the same, I could use a quick nap myself before we set off again. 

Thanks Serena, Mokuba said, as he gave the older girl a bright smile, as he followed after her.

Walking over to where she had left her backpack, she untied her sleeping bag from behind the pack, and unrolled it by shaking it out with a snap, and pulled out a thin.

Placing the sleeping bag on the ground, she unzipped it all the way open, leaving the two large flaps of the sleeping bag lying side by side, and sat down on one side.

Come on and lie down. Serena said as she got comfortable on her side of the sleeping bag, pulling her backpack over to rest her head on top of it, as she let Mokuba take the pillow as he lay down on the other end of the sleeping bag, and almost as soon as his head touched the pillow, Mokuba was sound asleep.

__Why would dad do such a thing? Kidnapping's not like him. He'd never do something like this.__ Serena thought silently to herself as she glanced at Mokuba, listening to his short even breaths, before turning over onto her side to face the opposite direction. __If it's all true, then he's changed a lot since I last saw him...__

__ I didn't even know Uncle Gozaburo had adopted some kids after all this time. See how much I've missed out in the last couple of years... And Mokuba's big brother, Seto...__ Serena thought as she remembered the image of the dark haired, violet eyed older boy in Mokuba's locket, as a yawn escaped her lips, __I can see why Uncle Gozaburo might have adopted both of them. Mokuba's brother's a dead ringer for...__

Serena's thoughts soon drifted off, as sleep finally claimed her, and soon both of them were sound asleep. 

* * *

~Dream world~

Serena woke up to find herself lying on a small grassy area next to a lake. __This place is new. Yet almost familiar at the same time...__ Serena thought sleepily as she stretched a bit, as she looked down at her attire. __It's been nearly three weeks since Zi last called on me.__

She was dressed in what looked like a long white dress that went down past her knees. Around her neck was a gold necklace with symbol of some kind of bird carved into it. On her left hand was her gold ring.

Pulling the hem of her dress up a bit so she could check out her feet, and sees a pair of gold-laced sandals that had the laces winding up her legs and stopping just below her knees. 

I wonder how old I am now, in this dream, Serena wondered to herself, as she stood up and walked over to the water to look at her reflection in the pool, her hair was a pale silver color tied back into a ponytail that went down to her shoulders. Looking around the oasis, for any sign of her dream companion. Zi where are you? 

I'm right here. A familiar voice said, from behind her, as the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. I've been waiting for you to come back again.

Before she could turn around to see who it is, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and as she turned her head to look at who was holding, her lips were caught in a deep soul-searing kiss, causing her eyes to widen in surprise, before breaking it off.

Hello to you too, Serena said a moment later after she had regained her breath from the kiss, before pushing him away, What was that for? And since when can you touch me, let alone do ___that_, Zi?!

Since you started wearing the ring full time, Zi said I missed this. I wanted to do that to you for a long time. Zi said, as he tightened his grip on her waist, as if he were afraid to let go. You're coming closer to finding me again, along with the others.

Others? What others? Serena asked, as she stared disappointedly into his darkened face. Even after all these years since their meetings' first started, she'd never been able to fully see his features.

His face was always shrouded in darkness making it hard to make him out, except for his eyes. His eyes seemed to be the only part of his features that weren't shrouded in darkness.

You'll see. Zi said, Just like with me, you don't remember the others yet. You knew them from a long time ago.

Is this another one of those reincarnation talks? Serena asked, an angry sigh escaping her lips as she pulled away from his grip. I thought I left that behind when I gave up being the Moon Princess.

Don't forget that I've been reborn too, Zi said, as he watched her back, Just like you, my reincarnation's mind doesn't remember what we once shared, but a small part of his soul ___does_ remember. 

I wonder how different things would have been if I never met you to begin with, Serena said

You probably would be mindlessly living the life your so called friends wanted you to live, without question or protest, believing that what they said was true, Zi said, as he walked away a few paces, and sat down in front of the water's edge, instead of following your heart and doing what you wanted to do. A low chuckle could be heard as we Just like your soul does.

What part my soul? Serena asked.

The part of your soul that's rebelling against what the senshi planned. Zi said, as he looked into Serena's eyes a moment, before turning away from her, The part of you that refuses to become Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom once again, and live a loveless marriage you know you don't love.

Serena said as she leaned against him, as she let her head rest on his shoulder, Do you think he'd love me.

He's me, remember? He's my other half. Like I said before. Zi said as he grinned down at her, though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it. He'll know just like you did.

Before Serena could think of anything to say, she suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation run through her body. Looking down at her hands in confusion she saw that they were starting to fade away. 

Noticing what was happening, Zi cursed in his native language as he tried to make a grab for her hands, only to have them pass through hers, as the rest of her body also started to fade.

What's going on, Zi? Serena asked, as she looked at him in confusion, as she looked back down Am I starting to wake up? It doesn't feel the same.

Your ___not_ waking up, Zi said as he watched helplessly as she faded more from view, I can hear it. Looks like you're being called by another spirit, who wants to have a few words with you.

Oh, great. I can already guess who it is. I wanted to stay a bit longer with you, Serena said, her eyes narrowing angrily, It's my ___mother_, probably wanting to have another talk about my decision.

Looks like it'll have to wait until next time, Serena, because I can't stop it. Zi said.

Bye, Zi. Serena's fading voice called out, just as she disappeared completely from view. 

* * *

Serena found herself in the halls of the Moon Palace, dressed in her Princess outfit, as her now long hair trailed behind her as she walked in search of Queen Serenity.

__I can't believe I'm back here again. She just **had** to butt in just as it was getting good.__ Serena thought ruefully to herself, as she walked through the hallways of the Moon Palace. __I was wondering when she was going to summon' me here for another one of her little talk.__

Serena. Why are you doing this? a serene, yet stern, voice asked from the shadows.

Turning her head to look in the direction the voice came in, a slight smile appeared on her face when she saw her mother, before it was replaced by a slight frown as she remembered why she was here in the first place., and she corrected herself, Queen Serenity, what can I do for you?

That is no way to address your mother. Q. Serenity snapped as she walked into full view of her daughter, Serena. You must stop this foolishness, and get back together with Darien. The fate of the world-

Queen Serenity, we've already been through this. Serena said firmly through gritted teeth, as she glared at the woman who had at one time been her mother in a past life. I'm not going to waste my future on something that happened over a thousand years ago. I'm not that person anymore.

And you think what you're planning is the better one?! Q. Serenity scoffed, irritation filling her voice, as she spoke, before being replaced softer look, Stop this foolishness. I'm your mother, and I know what's best for you. She said in a cajoling voice, that made her sound like she was speaking to a five year old half-wit, I demand to be respected and obeyed by you. You will go back to Darien and tell him you made a mistake, and want to get back with him...

___Excuse me_, but as I recall it, I only have ___one_ mother in ___this_ lifetime around, and she's ___not_ you. My mother is... ___was_ Cecilia Pegasus. Serena said empathically You ___were_ my mother in a ___past_ life, Queen Serenity. 

Yes, but... Serenity started only to have her words cut off.

The only one who can decide what's ___best_ for ___me_ is ___me_. Serena snapped, anger filling her voice, as she scowled at the ghost before her, as a thought suddenly came to her, Plus, you are ___not_ my mother in this life time, so you no longer have any ___right_ to tell me what I ___can_ or ___can't_ do with ___my_ life! 

That's besides the point! You are still my daughter, no matter what form you may have taken, so it gives me every right! Serenity snapped, her anger finally starting to show, at the stubbornness her daughter was showing to her, It's your destiny to become the Princess of the Moon Kingdom once more, so you have to do it. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she continued. It's your responsibility to do so. Do you realize the problems that would happen if you don't take on the role you were born into? You...

Don't know, don't care. Serena said, cutting off whatever the Queen was going to say next, with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders, placing her hands on her hips, Are you forgetting that you sent us to be reborn into the future to live happy lives, mother? Serena asked, crossing her arms across her chest to glare at Q. Serenity, while waving her hands in the air angrily.

No I haven't forgotten, but...

I'm not happy with people trying to force me into becoming someone I don't want to be simply because I was this person in a previous life. Sighing a bit, Serena sat down in a chair that appeared behind her. None of you even stopped to think that I might not even ___want_ to become her again.

It's not a matter of wanting to. You have to. It's expected of you. Serenity said tiredly, as she looked down at her daughter. It's your destiny to live as the Moon Princess once more. It's your destiny to marry Darien and rule over Crystal Tokyo together, and have my future granddaughter, Rini. No one can fight destiny once it's been written...

Oh yeah? Just watch me. Serena muttered under her breath, as she frowned at the dead queen once more, as she stood up, brushing off her dress as she did so. Look mother, I don't care. If I do have a destiny, I don't think my destiny follows the path you want it to be. It belongs elsewhere, with someone else. 

It doesn't matter...

To me it does matter. There's nothing more we need to discuss here. Serena snapped, as she met her mother's eyes, This discussion is over. I will follow my own path, and not the one you guys ___think_ I should follow. With a huff, Serena turned her back on Queen Serenity, I refuse to become Princess Serenity once more. If you can't accept it then tough.

Serenity exclaimed, her irritation at her daughter's rebellion reaching a breaking point, I can't believe I raised such a daughter that behaves as you do... 

You didn't ___raise_ me at all this time around! Serena snapped, not turning back around to face the dead moon queen, I'm not going back, The only way that I ___might consider_ going back ___only_ if the world is in danger and Sailor Moon is ___desperately_ needed, but not second sooner. And even then, when it's all over I'll just be going to leave again.

I'm not changing my mind, Queen Serenity, Serena said, purposely using the moon queen royal title again, as she started walking back the way she came, Send me back if you don't mind, I have a kid waiting for me who's probably run off by now.

Fine. But don't think this discussion is over young lady. We will talk again. Q. Serenity said, anger filled her voice, as the world around them started to fade out into nothingness. 

* * *

Joey you know you should just ask first, a boy's voice said, through the fog in Serena's mind as she slowly started to wake up.

Oh come on, Tristan! I'm hungry! I don't think they'd miss one little sandwich. An unfamiliar voice whined, from somewhere nearby

Joey, we should at least wait until they wake up before we start munching on their food. Another voice reprimands, Or have you forgotten the trouble we got into with Mako for taking his food without asking first?

Serena came back to wakefulness to see a small group of teenagers around her age walking into the clearing where she and Mokuba were napping in, to see the younger boy was still sleeping next to her on top of her sleeping bag.

Three of the intruders were boys, all wearing matching navy blue school uniforms, while next to them was a girl wearing a pink and blue school uniform.

She had to be careful not to wake him up, because during the time they had slept, the little boy had managed to get his arms around her waist in a hug.

What are you guys doing here? Serena demanded sleepily as she sat up, gently setting Mokuba back down to onto the sleeping bag, with a small pillow resting underneath his head. And what do you want?

Sorry to disturb you miss, one of the boys, who had a strange red and yellow punk hairstyle said, We didn't mean to disturb you, but we...

We were wondering if you would mind if we could have some of your food? Joey cut in only to yelp in pain when Téa stomped on his foot.

What our friend means is that we didn't come prepared when we arrived on the island. But we didn't bring any food with us, before we left Domino City. Tristan said. 

We thought there'd be at least some food stands here to feed the duelists, but we haven't been able to find any. Téa said, a upset look appearing on her face.

Sure you guys can have some of my food to eat, if you're really hungry. Serena said, before she narrowed her eyes at the group suspiciously. But just who are you guys, anyway?

Well, I'm Téa Gardner. And that's Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Moutou, Téa said as she said pointing to each of the guys., It's nice to meet you.

they all said. You're Yugi Mouto? Serena said, as her eyes widened in surprise at her luck as she looked Yugi up and down, I've heard a lot about you, and how you beat Seto Kaiba in a duel a couple of weeks ago.

Hey, isn't' that Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba? Téa asked, concern filling her voice as soon as she saw who was with the other girl. What's he doing here? And why's he with you?

It's a long story, and I'll let him tell you about it when he wakes up, Serena said dismissively as she turned her attention back to Yugi for a moment, Before you guys eat, I want to challenge you to a duel, Yugi Mouto. 

Yugi asked, eyes widening in surprise.

You heard me. I challenge you to a duel. Serena repeated, as she crossed her arms across her chest, I want to see what kind of challenge you'll be against my talents.

Well but.

Hey, you can't just challenge Yug to a duel like that. Joey said in irritation, as his stomach growled hungrily, Can't we just eat first before we get into the duel?

Well if he wins, you guys can have half of the food in my backpack. Serena said.

In that case... Hearing that, Joey instantly turned towards Yugi and happily started pushing him towards the nearest dueling arena, Go ahead, Yug, teach her who's boss, and win us that food.

Hey wait a minute Joey! Yugi cried as he tried to stop his friend from pushing him.

Hey Joey, Yugi! Wait up! Tristan yelled as he ran after the two boys.

Serena giggled at the display as she watched Joey lead Yugi away, and was about to follow them, when she stopped and turned towards the others, glancing down momentarily down at Mokuba's sleeping form, before turning her attention towards Téa, who was getting ready to follow after the boys. 

Hey Téa? Serena called, stopping the other girl in her tracks. Could you do me a favor?

Yeah, Serena? What is it? Téa asked, as she turned back around to face Serena, with a questioning look.

Can you stay here and keep an eye on Mokuba for me until we get back? Serena said as she nodded her head towards the sleeping younger boy, as she bent down and pulled the part of the sleeping bag that she had been lying on earlier across Mokuba's sleeping form to keep the chill off, before standing back up to face Téa once more. He really needs the sleep, so I don't want to wake him up yet.

Sure I won't mind staying here. Just hurry back you guys. Téa said as she took a seat on the ground, and rested her back against a tree. 

Sure thing! Serena said as she turned around and started sprinting after the boys towards the nearest battle arena. 

* * *

Serena and Yugi stood on opposite ends of the dueling arena shuffling their decks, while Joey and Tristan watched from the sidelines. The dueling arena wasn't that far from where they had left Mokuba and Téa.

Since you issued the challenge, why don't you pick the playing field? Yugi called over from his side of the arena as he settled his deck down.

Fine with me, Serena said as she looked over the holovids for the different environments set up for the arenas before finally picking one.

The area in between the dueling platforms lit up for a few seconds before the light died down, to reveal a grassy area in place.

We'll be dueling for two star chips. Is that okay with you Yugi? Serena asked as she looked across the field at him.

Sure it's okay with me. Yugi said.

Meanwhile Yugi was having a private conversation with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

{Yugi, are you sure you don't want me to switch places and let me duel with her?} Yami asked, concern filling his voice as he faced his partner. 

Yes, I'm sure, Yami. I want to fight her myself. Yugi said as he grinned at the spirit, as he glanced back over towards the other end of the field, before turning his attention back to his companion, What are you worried about?

{I don't know what it is. But it feels like I should know her from somewhere, but I can't remember from where.} Yami said carefully, as he also looked across the playing field at Serena, {She seems so familiar to me. And that ring she wears also seems familiar...}

Are you sure about that? Yugi asked, his eyes widening at that bit of information, as he looked between the spirit and Serena for a moment, Do you think it's a Millennium Item? 

{It could be, but I don't know.} Yami said, as he looked Yugi directly in the eyes a moment later, {That's why I think you should let me do this duel instead.}

No I haven't changed my mind, Yugi said, shaking his head, I want to try and do this duel myself. If I have some trouble I'll let you take over, okay?

{Okay...}

Hey Yugi! Serena's voice called out impatiently, catching the two's attention. As they turned to see Serena standing on her side of the platform, with her left hand on her hip. 

Are we going to duel or what? Serena asked.

Yeah, Yugi, what's taking you so long? Joey whined as he watched his friend, as a loud grumble could be heard from his stomach, I'm getting hungrier by the minute here!

Sorry guys! I was just thinking about something and I forgot, Yugi said, a small blush creeping up to his cheeks as he turned his full attention to the dueling arena, I'm ready whenever you are, Serena.

Serena said, as she grinned a bit, while putting her cards down on the control panel.

It's time to duel! they both shouted simultaneously. 

* * *

----------   
Starting Score:   
Serena: 2,000 LP   
Yugi: 2,000 LP   
---------- 

* * *

I will start with Celtic Guardian (1,400/1,200) in attack mode, Yugi said as he put down the card, and the hologram of the elfin warrior appeared on the field.

He then pulled out another card from the ones he was holding and placed it down, And I will lay this card facedown.

Serena looked down at the six cards she held in her hand, and grinned as she pulled out two cards from her hand. I will start this round by summoning Harpie's Brother (1,800/600) in attack mode. And I place this card facedown.

The monster card appeared on the field and the holographic image of a teenage boy with long spiky black hair, wearing gray pants and a black sleeveless short with red boots, and huge red wings on his back, appeared on the field.

Turning her attention towards her winged monster, Now Harpie's Brother, use Winged Claw Slash on Celtic Guardian!

At her command, Harpie's Brother leaped into the air, and flew towards Celtic Guardian at a speed faster than any of them were able to see, and soon wiped out the elfin warrior. 

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 2,000 LP   
Yugi: 1,600 LP   
---------- 

* * *

Yugi winced a bit when he saw his Celtic Guardian be destroyed as soon as he had been placed on the field. Harpie's Brother? Tristan said, as he watched as he watched the battle start, in wide-eyed surprise, when the winged beast monster appeared on the field, I never heard of that card before, have you Joey?

Don't look at me, Tristan, Joey said, as he shook his head at the sight before them, I've heard of Harpy Lady' cards, but this is the first I heard of a male version of those cards.

My grandfather told me about that card, but I've never really seen one before. Yugi said, ignoring most of what his two friends were saying for the moment, as he glanced across the arena at his opponent, 

It's a rare card from one of the earlier Dueling Deck series. Not a lot of people have heard of it, or probably remember it exists. Serena said as she pulled out her two more cards from her deck.

That was good move, Serena. Yugi said, as he picked up two new cards from his deck.

Serena said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulder as she took two more cards from her deck, __Perfect. I was hoping this would show up soon.__

I'll play Battle Ox (1,700/1,000) in Attack mode. Yugi said, as he placed the card down on the platform, and the hologram of the ax wielding Beast warrior appeared in the field.

You've got to be kidding, Serena said, as a sweatdrop appeared rolling down the back of here head, My Harpie's Brother could defeat that monster easily.

Don't count me out yet, Serena, because I'm not finished yet. Yugi said, as he placed down another card, and a hologram of that card appeared on the field, And then I will equip him with the Magic card, Axe of Despair, which will raise my Battle Ox's attack power by 1,000 points. (2,700/1,000). Turning to battle Ox, he gestured towards Harpie's Brother. Now attack Battle Ox! 

With a mighty roar, Battle Ox charged across the arena, his battle ax ready to strike Harpie's Brother, and sliced the winged monster in half with one swing. 

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,100 LP   
Yugi: 1,600 LP   
---------- 

* * *

__Shoot I didn't know he had ____that_ card on him,_ Serena thought silently to herself, as she watched the two halves of her Harpie's brother disintegrate before they even hit the ground, as she looked down at the cards she still held in her hands, __No matter, if things go as I plan, I will still win.__

Nice going, Yugi. I really didn't see that one coming at all. But you won't beat me this time. Serena said sincerely, as she smiled at Yugi from across the field, as she placed down two cards. I summon Battle Steer (1,800/1,300) in defense mode, and I place my second card in face down.

I'll play Mystical Elf (800/2,000) in defense mode. Yugi said, as And I will activate my first card. Yugi smiled a bit thinking that he had this match won without Yami's help, as the blue-skinned elf appeared on the field chanting in an ancient language, And I'll have my Battle Ox attack Battle Steer!

I don't think so, Yugi! You forgot about my first facedown card. Serena cried out, as a slight smirk appeared on Serena's face, as she looked down at the card she had left facedown during her last turn, and place a hand on it and flipped it over to reveal... the Change of Heart Card!

A Magic Card?! everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

Yes, Your attacking Battle Ox just activated my Change of Heart Magic Card, which allows me to place one of your monsters under my control, Serena explained, I choose Battle Ox.

Oh no. Yugi said, as he watched as he watched his monster reappear on Serena's side of the field standing side by side with Battle Steer.

Closing her hand into a tight fist, Serena's smile became a bit meaner, at the coming victory she could see ahead of her, as she made her next move. Battle Ox attack Mystical Elf!! With a loud bellow, Battle Ox charge across the field towards Mystical Elf, and with one mighty swing of it's ax, Mystical Elf was cut in half and disappeared from the field. 

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,100 LP   
Yugi: 1,600 LP   
---------- 

* * *

Yugi gritted his teeth silently as he watched his Mystical Elf be destroyed by one of his own monsters, just as Battle Ox returned to his side of the field ready for battle.

My turn. Serena said, as she looked down at the cards in her hand a moment, before looking back at the display board and reached for Battle Steer's card, and turned it sideways. I'm switching Battle Steer into defense mode for this round, as she picked up some new cards from her deck, and removed two from her hand and placed them on the dueling display. And I place these two new cards facedown, ending my turn.

__I shouldn't' have had Battle Ox attack like that. But I won't make the same mistake twice...__ Yugi thought sullenly to himself as he looked down at the cards he still held in his hand, looking suspiciously at the two facedown cards on Serena's side of the field, __For all I know, they could be Magic or Trap cards.__ worry and disappointment filling him as he saw what he had, __But then again one f them could be a monster card... Should I take a chance and...__

{You're doing perfectly fine, Yugi,} Yami's voice said from within his mind, as the spirit watched the game from inside the Millennium Puzzle. {Don't worry so much. As long as you keep calm and collected, everything should go all right. Just believe in the heart of the cards as you've always have.}

__Thanks Yami. I just hope this goes according to my plans.__ Yugi thought back as he turned back towards the field, and looked directly at Battle Ox, Battle Ox! Attack Battle Steer!

With one huge swing of his ax, Battle Steer was quickly defeated. 

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,100 LP   
Yugi: 1,600 LP   
---------- 

* * *

All right!! Joey cheered, as he jumped into the air and punched the air with one fist, as the thought of all that food that would be coming his way later when Yugi won, Go Yugi!

You can do it buddy! Tristan joined in.

Next I will summon Hyozanryu, the crystal dragon (2,100/2,800)! She shouted.

Another card appeared on the field, and a huge white dragon with large bat like wings. Three gold horns, one on its nose and the other two on top of his head, with an orange belly. It's scales glittered as the afternoon sunlight shined down on it.

The dragon let out a mighty roar that could be heard throughout the forest.

Ah man!! I think Yugi's in major trouble Joey exclaimed, as he stared up at the dragon in disbelief, He only has Battle Ox left on the field.

Next I will equip Hyozanryu with the Magic Card, Dragon's Treasure', which will raise his ATK and DEF points by 300 points (2,400/3,100). 

Hah! That Dragon's still too weak to beat Battle Ox! Joey jeered from the sidelines, as he watched the battle. Hurry up and take her down, Yug!

I'm not finished yet. Serena said, as she sent Joey a pitying look, as she grinned at him, Next, I'm going to turn over my other face down card. The Magic Card, Luminous Spark!

On the field, the hologram of the card lifted up to reveal another magic card, showing the image of what looked like a winged figure surrounded in light.

What does that card do? Tristan asked, confusion filling his voice as he looked at the new card.

Luminous Spark is a Field card, that raises the ATK of all Light-type monsters on the field by 500 points, and lowers their DEF by 400 points. A smirk appeared on Serena's face, as she glanced at her monster, who's ATK points shot up, (2,900/2,700)

Oh no. Joey whined, as he realized what was going to happen now.

Hyozanryu, use Eternal Flame Blaster on Battle Ox! Serena ordered.

As they all watched, Hyozanryu puffed up his chest, and released a huge blast of blue flames straight at Battle Ox, completely wiping him out within seconds. 

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,100 LP   
Yugi: 1,400 LP   
---------- 

* * *

None of the current cards he already had in hand would work against Hyozaryu. 

Reaching towards his deck to pull out two more cards, and smiled when he saw the familiar image of his Dark Magician on one of the new cards, along with the Summoned Skull card. 

First, I will call forth Summoned Skull (2,500/1,200) in Defense mode, Yugi said as he placed down the card, and the hologram of the fiend type monster appeared on the field in a crouched position.

Then I will summon the Dark Magician (2,500/2,100) in Attack Mode! Yugi said as the image of the Dark Magician appeared on the playing field, standing next to Summoned Skull, Attack Hyozanryu with Dark Magic Attack!!

As the Dark Magician's released attack went flying towards Hyozanryu, one of Serena's facedown cards turned over on the field, and there was a sudden flash of light as some kind of force shield appeared in front of the dragon, negating the attacks effects, and turning it back on the dark sorcerer, destroying it instantly.

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,100 LP   
Yugi: 1,000 LP   
---------- 

* * *

What the... Yugi exclaimed as he stared in surprise at what had just happened.

You activated my trap card,. Serena said as the face down card automatically flipped itself over on the field, Mirror Force.

I activate my remaining face down Trap card, and activate the Skull Dice Card, Serena stated, just as the image of the black clad imp appeared on the field holding a large red dice cube. Roll the dice!

Skull dice immediately went action as it threw the dice into the air, and landed on the field rolling over and over for a few moments.

What's that supposed to do? Joey wondered outloud, as he stared at the strange looking monster, in confusion, as he watched the dice roll.

Serena crossed her arms across her chest as she watched the red dice bounce and roll on the field, waiting for it to come to a stop as she spoke, Skull dice has the power to subtract the ATK and DEF powers of all monsters on my opponent's side of the field by 100 times the number the dice lands on.

Tristan and Joey chorused, just as the dice finally came to a stop on... SIX!!!

Aw man!! Joey complained as he watched as Summoned Skull's attack and defense points both went down six hundred points. (1,900/600)

I'll end my turn without attacking again. Serena said, as she stood back to wait for Yugi's next move.

Yugi glanced down at the cards in his hands, to see what he could use, but there wasn't anything in his current hand that could help him. Sighing a bit resignedly, he looked back across the field at Serena, I'm going to end my turn without drawing any cards or attacking.

Nodding her head, Serena looked back down at the cards in her hand, before discarding three of them, and grabbing new ones from the deck.

Glancing momentarily at the new cards, she grinned when she saw what one of them was.

Looks like I have this game won, Yugi. Serena called over, as she removed the card from her hand, For my next move, I'll play this Magic Card, Stop Defense, which will take Summoned skull out of his defense position, and into Attack mode.

Summoned Skull stood up from his crouched position looking like he was ready to fight, as Hyozanryu towered over him and Yugi.

Hyozanryu, fire Eternal Flame Blaster at Summoned Skull!! Serena ordered.

And with one last huge blast of flame, the duel was over. 

* * *

----------   
Final Score:   
Serena: 1,100 LP   
Yugi: 0 LP   
---------- 

* * *

Yugi... lost?! Joey asked incredulously, as he stared wide-eyed at the Life Point score, before becoming teary eyed, I don't believe it! All that food gone! We were so close yet so far...

Don't go all weepy on me, Joey Serena said cheerfully as she walked over to where the two boys stood, I'll still share my food with you guys. Though not half of it since I won the duel.

Joeys eyes lit up with pleasure as the tears evaporated form his eyes, as he rushed forward and grabbed Serena's hand. 

Hey, it's not that hard. He's good, Serena said, a few minutes later as she stood a few feet away from Yugi and the others, after Yugi handed over his two star chips, as the four of them walked back to where they had left Téa and Mokuba, Nice game, Yugi. That was the best one I've had in a ___long_ time.

Thanks, Serena. Yugi said, as he smiled cheerfully at Serena, showing that he didn't have any hard feelings to losing. You were good too. Where did you learn how to play Duel Monsters like that from?

I've been playing Duel Monsters since I was seven years old. Serena said as she grinned as they walked back to the clearing where they had left Téa and Mokuba. So it comes naturally.

Even my dad was surprised at how quickly I took up the game when he first introduced it to me. Serena said, as she shrugged her shoulders. 

Hey Serena? Tristan said, as he walked alongside Serena with Joey and Yugi on either side of both of them. Can I ask you something?

Sure, go ahead, Tristan. Serena said as she smiled at the taller boy, What do you want to ask.

Well I couldn't help but notice that ring your wearing, Tristan said as he pointed towards Serena's left hand which still wore the ring, It's almost similar to the like the puzzle box Yugi's wearing, because of that design on it.

I couldn't' help but notice that too, Serena, Yugi piped in, getting into the conversation, Where did you get it from?

This? It was a gift from my mom, years ago. Serena said as she raised her hand to look at the ring, When I was six, the two of us, along with my dad, were visiting Egypt on vacation and my mom bought it at one of the stands in the local bazaar. 

The two of you must be really close if she gave the ring to you.

A sad look appeared on her face, as the memory came back to her, Yeah, we were.

Joey asked, confusion filling his tone, at Serena's choice of words, and completely missed the saddened look on Serena's face, What do ya mean were? Did something happen to her?

She gave it to me the day she died a few months later, just before my seventh birthday.

Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your mom's death, Yugi said, his expression softening as he looked at Serena, seeing the sadness appear in her eyes.

Don't worry, it's okay really. Serena exclaimed as she waved Yugi off She died over ten years ago. I got over it a long time ago.

Just then as they were entering the clearing they could hear the sounds of a fight along yelling voices, two of which the group instantly recognized as Mokuba and Téa's. 

It sounds like Téa's in trouble! Come on you guys! Joey exclaimed as he broke into a run, with the other two boys right behind him.

Serena was a lot slower in following, since she had instantly recognized a few of the others voices as belonging to her father's men. 

__What are those guys doing here?! Don't tell me dad really sent them after Mokuba,__ Serena thought, as she broke out into a run after the boys, her ponytail flying behind as she ran. __I'll put a stop to that.__ 

__

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes:**  
How do you guys like Serena's duel against Yugi?

Hey guys I have a question for you. When I started working on Forbidden Hearts, I was playing with several different Yugi-oh/Sailor crossover ideas, where most of the scenes in Forbidden hearts came from, after some. 

Two of the SM/YGO ideas I was working on before officially starting on FH, were My Brother's Keeper', where Serena was Mokuba and Seto's sister, and Following My Heart' which basically started off with the same plot as Forbidden Hearts does.

I was wondering if I were to start another YGO/SM fic, do you think I should work on My Brother's Keeper'?

_**Updated: March 18, 2004**_ - What do you guys think of the updated version of Chapter 2? A lot of people were saying that I had Yugi and Serena's duel wrong, because I was using the Duelist City arc' (is that right?) style of playing instead of the style that was used in the Pegasus arc.

So now the duel between Serena and Yugi is a bit longer, and, I hope, better than the original. Please send in your comments and reviews for what you think of it, along with a few other changes I made at the beginning of the chapter. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimers: As much as I may *___want_* to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Sailor Moon**_ and _**Yugi-oh**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

Sorry everyone for taking so long to write the next chapter of this fic, but I've been busy with RL, and I've had a bad case of writers block while writing this chapter. 

**mai-ly:** If you don't like the fact that Serena's not with Darien so much, or the way she's acting in my story, then don't read the story. It's *___my_* story and *___I_* get to chose whether or not she dumps the baka and get together with someone else, or stay with him, and how she now acts.

*___sighs_* It's not that I really don't like Darien being with Serena, in fact I *___used_* to ***_LOVE_*** the idea, but I grew out of that mindset after watching _**Sailor Moon Stars**_. I still enjoy a good Serena/Darien fic now and again though.

So a warning to all of you out there who like S/D match ups the most. *___DON'T_* expect me to be writing stories that have them either stay with one another or get together. In *___my_* stories, she will ***_ALWAYS_*** wind up with another guy no matter what.

Forbidden Hearts  
Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out  
By Princess Star Neko  
======================================

By the time Serena reached the clearing, she already see Joey and Tristan were trying to break off two of her father's men, while two others were trying to drag off a struggling Mokuba, while Yugi tended to Téa who was on the ground.

Taking in the scene, she quickly checked the faces of the four men fighting with the others, and recognized two of the men, one who was fighting with Joey and Tristan while the other one was trying to hold onto Mokuba. The remaining two were complete strangers to her, so she instantly addressed one of the ones she did know, who was trying to help hold Mokuba.

"_KEMO!_ I *___order_* you to drop the kid this minute!!!" Serena shouted, her voice rising a few octaves in order to be heard over the commotion. "Or *___else_* I'm going to tell you-know-who that you're harassing his guests!"

Much to the surprise of Yugi and his friends, the two thugs who were holding Mokuba instantly stopped dead in their tracks at her voice, along with the other two, one who was holding Joey in a strangle hold quickly released him, as the four men turned their surprised gazes in her direction.

"Serena, what are you doing here? You shouldn't interfere in this matter." Kemo said, as he adjusted his sunglasses on the tip of his nose. "Mr. Pegasus won't like this when we tell him that you're interfering with our job."

"I don't care, Kemo." Serena said, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at the older man "Are you forgetting that *___you_* are supposed to follow *___my_* orders when I give them? That's why you were hired for."

"Things have changed. I've been working for Pegasus during the last couple of years since you've been gone" Kemo stated firmly, as a deep flush graced Kemo's features at Serena's words, but he didn't back down, as he glanced at his companions. "But Mr. Pegasus said that now that you're back I'm to resume my old duties after the tournament. And as I said before he wants this little brat back at the castle pronto."

"Serena, you know these guys?!" Joey demanded, as he turned back to look at her suspiciously.

"At the moment I don't care what he thinks. You guys came into *___my_* campground and are harassing *___my_* friends. And manhandling a twelve year old boy." Serena stated, ignored Joey's question for the moment.

Scowling a bit, Serena marched forward towards Kemo, stopping just inches from in front of him, bending her head back a little bit so she could look him directly in the eye, "I *___really_* don't want to have to repeat myself, Kemo," Serena said, "Let... Mokuba... go..."

"No can do, Serena," Kemo said, as he stared uncertainly at the fuming blonde girl, but stood his ground, "We've got direct orders from Mister Pegasus..."

"Ms Pegasus, but we have explicit orders from your father to bring this brat back to the castle for detainment," one of the men still holding Mokuba said, impatience filling his voice, as he stared at the blonde girl from behind his sunglasses, and quickly earned himself a dark look, from Serena. "If you would mind stepping back and not interfere, we will get out of your campground now."

"Oh thank you so much for giving out my full name," Serena said sarcastically, as she heard the shocked gasps from her companions. __I was hoping I could tell them the truth later.__ She thought unhappily to herself.

"'Ms' Pegasus?!" everyone exclaimed. 

"I thought you said your last name was Tsukino." Joey said accusingly as he gave Serena a dark look.

"It's both." Serena said, not turning around to face them, as she continued facing off with the men, and she caught the look Mokuba was now giving her. "It's just I'm more used to going by Tsukino as my last name than Pegasus."

Mokuba had a betrayed look on his face, when he heard what her real name was, but she ignored all the surprised looks she was receiving, as she continued confronted the four men.

"Don't give me that look, Mokuba." Serena said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips, "I don't know what my father's been up to, but I'm not a part of it."

"Why should I believe that?" Mokuba exclaimed, the hurt look deepening as he stared at Serena accusingly, "You lied about your name, and you left me alone while I slept!"

"Stop right there, Mokuba!" Serena exclaimed, as she frowned at the younger boy, "One, I didn't leave you completely alone, I asked Téa there to watch over you until I got back, or until you woke up," Serena said, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the younger boy, "And second, would you have listened to a word I had to say if I had told you who I really was, Mokuba?" 

"No..." Mokuba said quietly, looking away from her.

"Precisely why I didn't immediately hand out my real name to you. You would have just bolted without giving me a chance." Serena said, before turning her gaze back at the four men. "But right now's not time to talk about it. Remember, I what I said to you earlier on this subject. I always keep my promises, and I never back out of them."

Serena walked purposely forward, as she narrowed her eyes on the two men who were holding Mokuba, and sighed. 

__I really didn't want to have to resort to doing this, but I looks like there's nothing else I can do...__ Serena thought silently to herself, as she looked down at the ring on her left hand a moment, before raising her hands up, and pointing it at Kemo and the other men as she chanted a spell that Zi had taught her years ago.

The ring on her hand flashed brightly, it's light hitting all four of the men at the same time, causing all of them to freeze in their tracks, completely paralyzed except for their mouths.

Smirking a bit, Serena suddenly reached out for Mokuba's hands, and with a jerk pulled him free from their frozen grip before they knew what happened, and pulled him behind her. 

"_HEY!!!_" two of the men cried out as they started to step forward to stop her, only to find they couldn't move a muscle. 

"Serena, your father's not going to like this one bit." Kemo said, as he struggled against the force that was keeping him in one place. "You shouldn't interfere with what doesn't involve you."

"I don't think so," Serena said defiantly as she stared back, as she reached behind her back to grip Mokuba's hand, as she started pulling him along with her, stopping momentarily to grab her things from the ground, "It involves me when it looks like my own father resorts to kidnapping. When that spell wears off, go tell my father that Mokuba's *___staying_* with me as *___my_* guest."

"Come on you guys, let's get out of here before they unfreeze," Serena said as she turned towards the others, still holding onto Mokuba's hand for a few seconds more before finally letting go, and motioned them to follow her.

Seeing their hesitation at following them, Serena frowned at them, in irritation.

"Come on you guys, it's better than staying here at the moment." Serena said, irritation filling her voice as she stared at all of them, before settling on Mokuba. "I'm still the same person I was when we met, Mokuba. I'm not going to let my dad take you until I know what's going on." 

"How do I know this just isn't a trick?" Mokuba demanded.

"Fine then." Serena said with a slight huff, as she turned on her heels, and started walking off into the forest. "If you don't trust me then stay here and wait for the spell I cast on Kemo and the others to wear off, and get captured by them."

Mokuba stood there for a moment, weighing his options, after another moment's hesitation, as the group looked from Kemo and his gang's frozen figures, then back to Serena's retreating back, then glanced towards Yugi and the others. 

* * *

"Are you *___sure_* you even know where you're going Serena?" Joey complained a while later, as he barely managed to duck under a swinging tree branch, as he and the others followed after Serena through the forest.

"Yeah, Serena. It seems like we're walking around in circles." Tristan piped in.

"Of course I do!" Serena snapped, as she glanced over her shoulder at the two boys, "I know this island like the back of my hand. I spent more time here than on the mainland." Serena called back as she ran through the forest, as the others followed behind her, "And I know a lot of its secrets that not even my dad knows yet." __At least I hope he hasn't found out about this one since I've been gone...__

As the group ran, Serena finally lead them towards a small clearing filled with tree's, which had a huge boulder in the center of it.

"Why are we stopping here?" Joey demanded, as he glanced around the area for a few seconds, "We're out in the open here if anybody comes this way."

"Chill out, I know what I'm doing. So sit down and relax while I find it." Serena said, as she looked around at the trees, her brow creasing in a bit, as she started feeling each tree as if looking for something, pulling on branches.

"What are you doing, Serena?" Téa asked as she walked over to Serena.

"There's a special tree here, that I'm looking for," Serena said as she continued her search, "It's been a long time since I've been here, that I forgot which one it is... Aha here it is!" she cried out as she yanked down on the branch of one of trees, and it came down with a loud clicking noise.

"Since when do tree's go 'click'?" Joey wondered, as from his spot on the boulder, as he and the other boys stared in surprise at what Serena had been doing, when all of a sudden the boulder they were sitting on gave a sharp jerk and started sliding across the ground, making all of them jump off. "What the hell is going on here?!"

After a few seconds the boulder finally came to a stop, to reveal a staircase leading underground, into a dark area.

"It's my hideout," Serena said, a slight smirk on her face as she came over with Téa right behind her, and started walking down the stairs, "Come on, you guys, unless you want to be caught up there by my dad's men." 

With her last parting words, Serena completely disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm going to." Mokuba announced, glancing back at the others a moment, before hurrying down the stairs after Serena, his small form disappearing into the ink black darkness.

After a moment's hesitation, Yugi was the first to make a move to follow her down into the passageway when he was stopped by the others.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey exclaimed as he stared after his spiked haired friend, who stopped at the landing of the staircase, "Why are you following her for?! She could be leading us into a trap."

"I don't see what other choice we have Joey but to follow her." Yugi said as he looked back up at his friends, before glancing back down at the tunnel, "I don't know why, but I have this feeling that we *___can_* trust her on this. She hasn't done anything to us."

"But Yugi..." Joey started to protest.

"Joey, what other choice do we have at the moment?" Yugi asked, as he looked up at his friend before turning around to start walking down the steps, "This is as good a place as any to hide out for now."

With those words, Yugi disappeared down into the darkness, quickly followed by the others, as the entrance closed behind them. 

* * *

"I hope these things still work," Serena said as she rummaged through a crate, and pulled out a red stick. Uncapping one end of the stick and turning her head to one side to look away, she raised the hand holding the stick and struck it against one of the walls, and with a huge flash of light, the room was soon lit up.

Smiling a bit, she turned towards the others and handed the burning torch to Yugi since he was the closest, and started pulling out more torches and lighting them and handing them out to the others, and soon they were on their way.

"What is this place?" Yugi asked as he followed closely behind Serena as she led the group through some passageways. "And are you sure your dad doesn't know about it?"

"I don't know, maybe he found these tunnels after I went to live with my aunt and uncle, but who knows." Serena said, shrugging her shoulders, "At least it'll give us time for us to talk without interruptions, and treat your wounds." 

"I don't know who built these tunnels under the island." Serena said, as she glanced over her shoulders at them, "I just found this spot years ago with one of my cousins, when we were playing in that clearing above us, and it became our secret hangout that only we knew about at the time."

"We searched all the tunnels down here. And even found some that led up to hidden doors in the castle." A soft laugh escaped Serena's lips as she kept walking, until they finally reached a closed metal door. "Only thing is, we also found out that once they closed, those doors can't be reopened unless it's from *___this_* side of the wall."

"And you're sure your dad doesn't know about this place?" Téa asked skeptically, as she looked around the closed in room nervously, as if expecting one of Pegasus' thugs to come out and jump them any second.

"Positive. At least he didn't know about it when I first found it." Serena said, glancing over her shoulder at the others to make sure they were still behind her. 

"Who knows?" Serena said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she continued down the path, "When my cousins and I first entered this place, it looked like no one's been in here for a *___really_* long time. So we kept this place a secret from the adults." Serena's voice trailed off as she stopped speaking for a moment, smiling a bit at the memories that came up.

"But why here?" Mokuba asked.

"My cousins and I loved to hang out here. It was great for hiding out from the adults, when we didn't want to be found. " Serena said simply as she continued walking down. "Especially in the area I'm taking you too."

"What did you mean before when you were talking to that Kemo guy, Serena?" Tristan asked suddenly, as he ran after the blonde with the others, "Why did you tell him that he was supposed to be following *___your_* orders?"

"I've known Kemo since I was eight years old," Serena said simply, as she glanced over her shoulder at Tristan, "Dad hired him to be my personal bodyguard to keep me safe and out of trouble. And since he started working for us, he became one of my best friends."

"It didn't seem that way to me." Joey said.

"When I still lived with dad, Kemo always did whatever I told him to do, within reason." She added, with a slight chuckle before becoming serious, "I guess that since I wasn't living with dad anymore, dad must have given him a job doing other stuff for him until whenever I moved back." 

"Why did you stop living with Pegasus, anyways?" Joey asked, after having remained silent.

"Stuff happened, and dad thought it might have been better if I stayed with my aunt and uncle for awhile." Serena said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders, before letting out a loud sigh. "Then when it was finally time to come back home to stay for good, *___other_* stuff happened that caused my stay there to be longer than I wanted it to be."

Before the rest of the group, Serena finally came to a stop in front of a large metal door with a handle on it, and reached down to open the door, and the corridor was suddenly bathed in light. 

As the group enter through the doorway, their eyes widened in surprise as they saw the source of the light. All the way in the back of the room, was a large opening giving them a full view of the ocean. 

Scattered around the room, were old discarded tables and chairs, and a few toys covered in dust.

Serena was rummaging through her backpack in search of her first aid kit, as she walked into the room, and headed for a nearby table "Come on, let's get you guys patched up, and rest a bit before we go back topside." 

* * *

"___OW!!!_ That hurts!" Mokuba whined, as Serena touched the alcohol covered cotton swab to his cheek, causing the younger boy to wince in pain as she dabbed at the small wound. "Quit it!"

"Don't be such a big baby, Mokuba" Serena reprimand, as she put away the cotton swab, and took out a band-aid to cover up the area she treated. "this has to be done, or else that cut's might get infected."

Serena suddenly slammed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and glared right back at Mokuba meeting the boys glare with one of her own.

"Look Mokuba. I don't know what your problem is all of a sudden. I didn't do anything to you, yet you're now treating me like I have the plague or something." Serena snapped as she stared in Mokuba's eyes, holding his gaze for a moment, before turning her gaze pointedly at the other teens around her. "And *___you_* guys are acting no better than *___he_* is."

"What did *___we_* do?" Téa exclaimed, surprise and confusion filling her voice at the accusation she heard in Serena's tone.

"I've noticed the cautious looks been giving me since I brought you down here." Serena stated, placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at the group, "Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I thought *___you_* guys liked me *___perfectly_* fine until you found out who my father was?"

"That's just the point," Joey said, cutting in before any of the others could respond, "Your that *___jerk_* Pegasus' daughter. We have every right not to trust you."

"Just *___exactly_* how does finding out who I *___really_* am, make me any different than when we met just a couple of *___hours_* ago?! I'm no different than I was when we first met."

Joey snorted a bit at her words, a dark scowl appearing on his face as stared back at Serena angrily, "As if you don't know. You're related to that jerk, Pegasus. So you must be in on what he's been doing."

"Hey! That's my dad you're talking about! I won't have you bad mouthing him!" Serena snapped, standing up and marching over to where Joey stood to stand face to face with him, as she sent a dark glare at Joey, "What does my father have to do *___anything_*?! You *___do_* know I could have just let those guys take you in don't you?" Serena said as she glared at Joey a few seconds, holding his gaze until he finally looked away. "Instead I helped all of you get away."

"For all we know, it could be a ruse to keep us occupied until your dad's thugs come find us when our guards down." Joey countered, not backing down one bit, as he returned Serena's glare, "And I call your old man a jerk because it's true! After what he's done, he should be locked away...___OW!!_"

Before Joey could have the chance to realize what she was about to do, Serena stomped *___hard_* on his foot to shut him up, causing him to start hopping around on one leg as he held his injured foot.

"What the hell was that for!!" Joey cried out as he glared at Serena, as he examined his foot, before turning to glare angrily at Serena, "Why you little..."

"Joey calm down!" Yugi exclaimed as he got in between Joey and Serena when it looked like Joey was about to move towards her. "Don't do anything you might regret later."

"But Yugi, she stomped on my foot!" Joey exclaimed, as he narrowed his eyes at Serena, who was glaring right back at him from behind Yugi.

"You asked for it when you wouldn't stop bad mouthing my dad." Serena said, looking a bit smug and not the least bit sorry, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You're just lucky that's all I did to you."

"But!"

"I hate to admit it, Joey. But she does have a point." Tristan said, shaking his head ruefully as Joey turned to look at him, "I think you're going way overboard."

"Not you too, Tristan!" Joey exclaimed indignantly as he stared at his long time friend in disbelief.

"Chill out will you Joey?!" Téa countered as she glanced towards Serena with an uncertain look, before turning back to Joey. "Serena's right about one thing. We don't know anything about her, and she hasn't done anything bad to us, to cause us to instantly mistrust her." 

"But Téa!"

"No buts!" Téa exclaimed as she faced Joey, her hands on her hips as she frowned at her friend, "I trust Serena. It's not right to immediately put the blame on her for what her dad did. It's her dad that's the, problem not Serena."

"I don't know what's with you, Joey!" Serena said as she turned on Joey, her eyes burning as she glared at the blonde haired boy, "In the short time you've known me, I haven't done *___anything_* to make *___any_* of you start treating me like this, yet *___you_* suddenly hate me simply because of what my *___dad_* to you."

"Well you lied about your name!" Mokuba countered, eyes narrowing as he glared back at Serena, crossing his arms across his chest as he did so, "Why did you give me a false name, if you're not hiding anything?!"

"I didn't lie about my name!" Serena snapped, only to stop and think about it for a second before a slight blush crept to her cheeks as she realized her mistake, "Okay, so maybe I *___did_* lie about what my real last name is, but not completely."

"Well, if you really want to hear what your father did to us, then you might want to sit down," Yugi said, as he stared sincerely at Serena. "This might come as a shock to you, if you really don't know what he's been doing."

"Don't worry about me. I think I'll be able to handle whatever you have to tell me," Serena said, as a slow smile crept to her lips, as she took a seat on the floor as the others did the same, as she glanced around at everyone, "The way my life has been for the last couple of years, I don't get shocked that easily anymore on some things. I want to hear everything."

"Well you see, it started about a week ago..." Yugi began, as he started telling her about everything that had happened a week ago with her father... 

* * *

~5 minutes, 35 seconds Later~

"**_HE... DID... WHAT?!!!!_**"

Everyone on the island gave a start when the island unexpectedly seemed to jump several feet into the air, like a bomb had just been dropped on it, before settling back into the water with a huge splash. 

* * *

Elsewhere, inside the castle, Pegasus was in the middle of taking a drink from his glass of red wine, when a sudden sneezing fit hit him, causing him to choke on the strong liquid, at the same moment as the island jumped.

"Sir, are you okay?" Croquet asked as he came over after just barely managing to prevent an expensive Ming vase from crashing to the floor after the island had shook, and started patting Pegasus on the back. 

"I'm fine, Croquet. The wine simply went down the wrong way when I started sneezing." Pegasus wheezed out, waved Croquet off, as he finally got his coughing fit under control, as he put the glass down, "What caused the castle to jump like that? I know it couldn't have been an earthquake."

"I don't really know sir." Croquet said sincerely, as he looked around the room "It felt more like the island itself didn't just shake, it jumped like something heavy landed on it."

"Well check and see what might have caused it." Pegasus ordered, narrowing his good eye at the older man, "And report back to me when the guards have found Serena and Mokuba. I want him brought back to the castle as soon as possible before his brother arrives."

__Why do I suddenly feel a sense of ***extreme*** dread coming on?__ Pegasus thought silently to himself a few moments later, after Croquet left the room, as he settled back into his chair with a fresh glass of wine in hand. 

* * *

Back in the hideout, Yugi and the others were all cringing on the floor as they covered their still ringing ears after Serena's outburst, while the blond haired former senshi was now cursing a mean streak in every single language she knew, including Lunarian.

"Jeez, who would have thought somebody could yell that loud?" Joey whined as he rubbed his still ringing ears, to try and get them working again, "I think my ears are busted!"

The others who could still hear, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Dad and I are most *___definitely_* going to have a little talk when I see him." Serena muttered under her breath, as she started pacing the floor a few moments. "I *___can't_* believe he did something like this!"

"Believe it, Serena." Joey said, as he lowered his hands from his ears, as he glanced at Yugi who was looking down at the floor "Your old man has done enough harm to us.."

"But why did he do it?" Serena demanded, as she looked around.

"Well, it's because he wants my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said, as he glanced down at the object around his neck. "Back in Domino City, he challenged me to a duel that I couldn't refuse or else he'd hurt my friends. If I lost he would get my puzzle." 

"I won the duel and he released my friends like he promised, but *___then_* he stole my grandpa's soul." Anger filled his voice as he remembered what happened that day, as he stared at Serena, before looking away a moment later, "He said I had to compete in this tournament and beat him again in order to get my grandfather's soul back."

"I don't know what my dad was thinking when he did this to you Yugi, but I swear I'm going to make him stop this and give your grandpa's soul back." Serena said determinately, as she groaned at the news, slapping a hand over her eyes, "I can't believe he's gone this far."

"So you *___do_* know what your old man's been doing." Joey stated accusingly.

"I think I know the reason *___why_* he's doing this, just to get your Millennium Puzzle, Yugi." Serena said, as she stared pointedly at Yugi's Millennium puzzle, "He wants the puzzle to bring my mom back."

"Bring her back?" Joey asked, confusion filling his voice, as he stared at Serena, "But didn't you say earlier that your mom's dead? How can he bring her back from the dead?"

"At the same time when my dad got his Millennium eye years ago," Serena began, a loud sigh escaping from her lips before she continued, "he found out that the Millennium items possess the power to bring the dead back to life," Serena said, a sad look appearing on her face, "But *___only_* if you have *___all_* of them together. He wants to use that power to bring mom back from the dead so we can be a family again." 

"With my own Millennium Item," Serena said as she held out the hand that the ring was on, "along with his own, he's almost close to doing it." With a loud sigh, Serena turned away from the group to look away, "He's been trying to find the rest of the items since then. I guess he'll do whatever it takes to get the other items in order to bring mom back after all these years..."

"Is that even possible?" Tristan asked.

"That's what we were told. seeing the different types of powers each of the items have by themselves, it's possible." Serena said as she glanced over at Tristan, before looking directly at Yugi. "Don't you have any powers?"

"It does have its own kind of powers. But some of it is still" Yugi said, as he glanced down at his Puzzle for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Serena.

"So what kind of power does your ring have, Serena?" Téa asked a moment later.

"I can't really say." Serena said, "It's powers, but it's the main power it wields, that my dad wants but it needs the combined power of the other Millennium items to bring it up to full power. At least that's what we heard."

"So ya still trying to say you knew nothing about what your old man was doing?" Joey asked, confusion filling his voice, as he realized that he might have been wrong about his brash judgment about the blonde girl.

"Of course I'm still saying it!" Serena started pacing around the small room, as she shot Joey an angry look, "I moved back with my father just a couple of days ago, and if what you guys are saying is true, he probably would have never told me what he did." Sighing a bit, Serena stopped pacing and leaned her back against a nearby stone wall, as she crossed her arms across her chest as she got a thoughtful look on her features. "I knew I stayed away too long as it is. I don't think he wouldn't have done this if I was here."

"You said that earlier." Yugi said a moment later, confusion filling his features, as he stared at Serena, "What did you mean when you said that you haven't been living with you dad? Where have you been?"

"I've been living with relatives in Tokyo for the last six years" Serena said, just as a sheepish look appeared on her features as she looked back at the others. "That's one of the reasons I told you guys that my last name is 'Tsukino' instead of 'Pegasus'. I've spent the last six years living with that as my last name instead of the other one."

"I don't know what's with my father." Serena said a few moments later as she leaned against a nearby wall with a groan, as she massaged her temples. "He's never been like this before he got that Millennium Eye."

__Using that stupid Millennium eye to steal people's souls and place them in cards.__ Serena thought silently to herself, as she stopped pacing for the moments sit in a nearby metal chair. __He's become almost as bad as the Heart Snatchers and Sailor Animates.__

"Look you. You guys don't know a thing about me!" Serena snapped as she leveled a dark glare on Joey, causing the blonde boy to cringe a bit under her gaze, "Who the *___hell_* do you people think you are to judge *___me_* simply because of who my father is?! *___I_* haven't done anything to you guys make you treat me like this!"

"I've spent the last seven years living with my aunt and uncle and using *___their_* last name, which is Tsukino, who live in Tokyo." Taking a deep breath to calm herself down a bit, she quickly continued, "Until four years ago I have had barely any contact with him at all, because I haven't had time to spend as much time with him as I used to."

* * *

~Flashback~

Mokuba stirred slightly as he started to wake up, moaning a bit as he tried to pull his blanket closer around his body to keep the chill off, as he tried to go back to sleep, as he tried to bury his face into his pillow. 

__I must have left the window open last night,__ Mokuba thought sleepily, as a sudden draft blew across his body, not wanting to wake up yet. __Why's my bed so hard anyway...__

"Are you awake yet, Mokuba?" a unfamiliar voice asked from somewhere close by.

"Just a few more minutes, Seto..." Mokuba said sleepily, as he tried to go back to sleep, when he realized the voice he heard didn't belong to his big brother.

Eyes opening wide, Mokuba sat up with a start, the folds of the sleeping bag he was in falling to his sides, as he blinked away the sleep from his eyes as he looked around at his surroundings.

As he took in the forest the memory of the last few days came back to him, along with the memory of the blonde girl who had helped him.

"Serena?" Mokuba asked as he quickly looked around for his new friend, but didn't see her anywhere. The only other person he could see in the small campsite was another girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, who looked familiar, as he reached up to rub his tired eyes. "Who are you? Where's Serena?"

"Hey Mokuba. I'm Téa Gardner. I don't think you'd remember me, since we barely met the first time." Téa said, as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Serena left me here to watch over you until she came back from dueling my friend Yugi."

"Yugi?!" Mokuba exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise at the name, all signs of drowsiness instantly disappearing, as he became fully awake, "Do you mean Yugi Moto?" he asked as he finally remembered where he had seen Téa. 

The last time he had seen her was when she and Yugi's other two friends were carrying Yugi's grandfather out of the dueling stadium at Kaiba Land after losing the battle with Seto. 

"Yeah, Yugi's here. Like I said, Serena went off to duel with him about fifteen minutes ago, and the rest of my friends went to watch." Téa said as she stood up and dusted off the grass and twigs from her clothes.

"Why didn't she wake me up when he got here?" Mokuba demanded as he pushed off the rest of the sleeping bag and stood up, stretching a bit as he did so, and searched the ground for the card case containing his new deck of cards Serena had given him, and quickly picked it up. "I wanted to duel him. Where did they go?"

Before Téa could answer, the sudden sound of a loud roar could be heard echoing throughout the forest, causing the two to jump in surprise.

"What was that?!" Téa exclaimed as she looked around in surprise for the source of the sound.

"I don't know." Mokuba said, as he glanced in the direction the roar seemed to have come from. "It almost sounded like a dragon, but I can't tell which one it is."

"Do you want to go watch if it's not over yet?" Téa asked as she looked over at the younger boy, "They couldn't have gone far."

"I don't think so," a menacing voice said, "You're not going anywhere Mokuba except back to the castle dungeons."

Both Mokuba and Téa turned in the direction that the voice had come from to see one of Pegasus' men, standing nearby, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked, just as three other men came crashing through the trees to stand at his side.

"Oh no..." Mokuba said as he started backing away, his head swiveling from side to side as he looked for an easy way out of there.

"What's going on here?" Téa demanded as she stood in front of Mokuba protectively as she glared at the four men, "What do you mean take him back to the castle dungeons? Why are you guys picking on Mokuba?"

"Mind your own business, little girl. This doesn't involve you." one of the other men said, as he walked forward and roughly shoved Téa out of the way, knocking her to the ground as he approached Mokuba, as the other men followed after him, "Our boss wants this brat and we're here to get him."

"You leave him alone, you bullies!" Téa exclaimed angrily as she moved forward to try and block the man's path to Mokuba, but was roughly pushed aside, getting knocked to the ground, as the men continued to advanced on the younger boy. "Mokuba, run! Get out of here!"

Mokuba glanced over at Téa with a fearful look on his features, before giving her a small nod, and glancing back at the men, just barely managing to avoid their grasping hands, as he took off running, with them right behind him.

__I'll try and get them away from Téa, so she won't be hurt. It's me they want, not her.__ Mokuba thought silently to himself, as, with one last glance at Téa, he quickly turned on his heal and started running, with the four men right behind him.

As he runs he sees Yugi and the others running towards them... 

~End Flashback~ 

* * *

"...That's when the guys arrived and tried to stop them from taking Mokuba..." Téa said, as she looked from Serena to Yugi and back, "If you guys hadn't come back when you did, they would have taken Mokuba away, and I wouldn't have been able to stop them."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt him." Serena said determinately, as she glared at Yugi. "I know he has to make up for what he's done, but I won't let him be hurt."

Just then, before Yugi could say anything else, his puzzle gave off a soft glow, as Yugi's body became taller, as the spirit of the puzzle took over.

"It's not a matter of him getting hurt." Yami said, an angry look appearing on his features as he frowned at Serena, "He still has to pay for what he's done, and I'm the one who will see to it."

"I don't need you to tell me that. I don't like what he's been doing. But I have no part in it." She said, as a thoughtful look appeared on her features, "There's no telling what he's been doing since the last time I saw him..."

"Which means your dad has a lot to answer for if he's done this sort of thing before to other people." Yami said.

"He's the only thing I have left. And I'll be damned before I'll let anyone hurt him for *___any_* reason. Or else they're going to answer to *___me_*."

"Let me ask you something, Yugi. And tell me truthfully." Serena said, as she stared directly at the other teen, holding his gaze as she spoke.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"What if it was *___your_* grandfather doing this instead of my dad?" Serena asked, her voice quiet as she asked the question, "Wouldn't you do everything you could to make him stop what he's doing, and keep him from getting hurt?"

"This is different..." Yami began only to be cut off when Serena shot him an angry look.

"You're only saying that because he's not related to you." Serena exclaimed, her expression look both sad and angry at the same time, before she turned her back on them and started walking away. "You don't care what happens to him when this is all over, but I do."

"Serena..." Téa said.

"I'm not kidding, Yugi." Serena said, a defiant look appearing in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder to star back at Yugi, not backing down an inch, as she ignored Téa. "I don't know what my dad's done in the past couple of years. And if what he's done to your grandfather is part of it. But he's still my dad."

"It's not your decision to make." Serena stated firmly, as she glared at Yami-Yugi a minute. "You can go ahead and duel my dad to get your grandfathers soul back, but when the time comes, *___I_* will deal with my father, not you."

* * *

Joey and Tristan were looking around the cavern as they waited for the others to return, and were staring at all of the old pictures and decorations that were covering the walls, while Mokuba trudged along behind them, as they all waited for the others to come back.

"Hey guys look at this!" Joey said, stopping suddenly as he reached out to take down a faded old picture that was hanging on the wall. "This is really weird..."

"What's weird Joey?" Tristan said, as he came over to see what was bothering the blonde haired boy. "Did something happen?"

"It's this picture. For a second there I almost thought this was Kaiba." Joey said, as he turned towards the other two boys to show it to them, "This kid in the picture almost looks like Kaiba, except for the hair color." 

"Who looks like Seto?" Mokuba asked he also came over to take a look at the picture. As soon as he saw the picture, he took a sharp breath at the figures in the picture.

The image in the faded picture seemed to be some kind of a family picture. It showed three couples with three kids.

On the far left side was the unmistakable image of a younger Maximillian Pegasus, without his Millennium Eye, hugging a blonde woman close to him, as they both smiled happily for the camera. 

Standing in the middle was a young woman with violet hair and sapphire blue eyes, sitting on a tree stump holding a small baby in her arms, while a man with short cropped brown hair stood knelt next to her on the ground looking adoringly at both his wife and the baby.

Standing next to them was another couple. The man looked to be in his mid thirties with pitch-black hair, and a mustache. He had his arms wrapped around a petite looking young woman, with teal green hair and blue eyes.

But it was the two small grubby looking children standing side by side with one another, holding hands while smiling for the camera, which caught everyone's attention. 

Both of the children looked to be around six years old. One was a young girl with short blond hair tied into twin ponytails with balls on top of her head, dressed in a pair of navy blue overalls with a white shirt. Next to her was a young boy dressed in a pure white uniform, and both were giving the victory sign to the camera with their free hands. 

"Well I can already tell that that's Pegasus in the picture, and the little girl must be Serena. And the lady Pegasus is hugging must have been his wife," Tristan said, a thoughtful look on his features as he stared at the picture on the wall. "But who're the other people in the picture? Do you know who they are, Mokuba?"

"That looks like my foster father, Gozaburo Kaiba, I guess back when he was younger." Mokuba said, as he stared intently at the picture, "I think the woman next to him is his wife." 

"You don't sound too sure about that Mokuba." Joey said, as he looked down in concern at the younger boy.

"I never met her. When Seto and I were adopted, we always saw pictures of her around the house." Mokuba said, a touch of sadness in his voice, "I remember one time I asked about her, we were told she died in an plane crash three years before we came along." Making a face as he frowned while staring at the green haired boy in the picture who looked so much like his own brother. "But I don't know who that boy is. I've never saw him before."

"Man, I wonder who he is if he isn't Seto Kaiba?" Joey said, as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion, as he looked down at the picture, before looking at Mokuba once more, "Are ya *___sure_* ya don't have *___another_* brother somewhere, Mokuba?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's *___always_* been just me and Seto, Joey," Mokuba exclaimed, irritation filling his voice as he gave the older boy a strange look, before turning back to examine the picture, "I don't know who he is, or why does he look so much like Seto..."

"That's Neia Kaiba," Serena's voice said, coming directly from behind the three boys, causing all of them to jump in fright, "My best friend, and the only son of Gozaburo Kaiba."

Spinning around they see Serena Yugi and Téa standing directly behind them, and flinched at the angry look Serena was giving them, hands on her hips as she frowned at them.

"Neia Kaiba?" Mokuba asked, surprise filling his voice as he looked back at the picture on the wall in confusion, as he stared at the little boy. "Why haven't I heard about him before? Where is he?"

"You haven't met him before is because he's dead." Serena said sadly as she reached out and took the picture from Joey hands, and put it back on the wall, "Both him and his mom were killed in a car accident, seven years ago."

"Seven years? But Seto and I were adopted into the Kaiba family six years ago." Mokuba said, a thoughtful look appearing on his face as he looked back at the picture.

"I figured out you and your brother must have been adopted." Serena shrugged her shoulders as if saying it didn't really matter, but answered anyway, "Gozaburo Kaiba was my uncle. His wife was my dad's sister. Neia was their only child."

"Who are the other couple in the picture?" Téa asked, curiosity getting the better of her, as she looked at the picture on the wall.

"That's my aunt and uncle Irene and Ken Tsukino." Serena said, a slight smirk appearing on her face, as she saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces, before continuing "The baby in my Auntie Irene's arms is my other cousin, Sammy, when he was only three months old." 

"He looks cute as a baby." Téa said, as she stared at the picture.

"He became a major menace when he grew up." Serena said, "The picture was taken a few months before my mom got sick and died." Serena said, her tone becoming saddened once more as she turned away from the picture.

"Well a girls got to watch out for her cousins doesn't she?" Serena said

"'Cousins'??" Mokuba asked as he turned his full attention back on Serena. "What are you talking about?"

"Gozaburo Kaiba was my uncle because he married my mom's sister." Serena said simply as she stared back at Mokuba, before reaching out to put a hand on his head as she stared directly into his eyes with a small smile on her features. "I still consider him my uncle even though my aunt and cousin died."

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba reached up to brush her hand away from his head, as he looked confusedly at her. "I don't see how that would make us your cousins. We're not related to you by blood."

"That's where your wrong, Mokuba." Serena said, crossing her hands across her chest, as she stared at Mokuba as she spoke, "Since you and Seto were adopted by him, that automatically makes both of *___you_* guys my cousins, right?" Glancing around the room at the others, she continued, "Despite what my dad did, as far as *___I'm_* concerned, you guys are family now, and I always watch out for my family."

"Come on let's get going." Serena said, as she started walking away down another corridor, stopping only long enough to grab her stuff along the way.

"Where are we going now, Serena?" Téa asked as she and the others followed after her.

Serena said, not slowing her stride, "There's another entrance that leads back up, to the surface." 

"Why'd we need to go back up for?" Joey asked.

"We can't stay down here forever. We have to go back up sometime." Serena stated firmly. "It's not that far from where we first entered last time, so it should give us enough time to decide what to do..." 

* * *

Awhile later, a patch of grass was lifted up off the ground from underneath, as Serena's blonde head peeked out, and did a quick scan of the area for any sign of life, before throwing the covering aside, and pulled herself out.

"Come on you guys." Serena called back, as she turned her attention back towards the tunnel. "The coast is clear."

Soon Yugi and the others were standing topside, as Serena carefully replaced the covering over the opening, flattening it out just enough to make it look like it had never been disturbed in the first place, before turning back to the others.

"What do you guys plan on doing now?" Serena asked, as she looked up at the darkening night sky, "It's going to be dark soon, so it doesn't seem any sense for you guys to go anywhere now."

"I still am offering some of my food."

"I'm not hungry!" Joey stated firmly as he started marching away, but the sudden growling of his stomach stopped him dead in his tracks, as a light blush crept to his cheeks, "Well maybe I am hungry a little."

"Then come back here and we'll eat. I have more than enough here for everyone" Serena said as she sat down and pulled off her backpack, and started pulling out sandwiches and drinks and passing them out to everyone.

Just as they were all starting to settle down to eat their food, the sudden sound of rustling from some nearby bushes caught everyone's attention, putting all of them on the defensive until a familiar blonde haired girl stepped through the bushes, followed by a teenage boy wearing a red ski cap.

"I *___thought_* I heard voices coming from this direction. Looks like we're in luck Rex." Mai said as she smirked at the group and sauntered over. "Hello everyone." 

"Mai!" Yugi called out, surprised at seeing the blond girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you guys." Mai said, as she looked around the group, and noticed the two new additions to the group, "Who are your new friends?"

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba said, calming down a bit when he saw that Yugi and the others knew this new girl.

"I'm Serena Tsukino Pegasus." Serena said as she stared at the other blonde girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mai Valentine." Mai said, eyes widening in surprise on her features as she looked Serena over after hearing what her name was.

"I'm Rex Raptor." the odd looking boy next to Mai said, as he stared intently at Serena in surprise, "Your last name is Pegasus? Are you Maximillian Pegasus' daughter?"

"Yes, I am." Serena said, as she eyed the seedy looking Rex warily, as he leered at her. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing hanging, out with these guys?" Mai said, as she looked around at the others, "You should be with people who have more class."

"That's a rather *___rude_* thing to say about people, especially when their right here." Serena said, as her eyes narrowed angrily at Mai's words. "I don't care about 'class' as you call it. It's what's on a persons outside that counts."

"Hold it right there, Mai." Rex said, as he glanced over at Mai seeing that he had "There's been a change of plans. I don't want to duel Wheeler." 

"What are you talking about Rex?!" Mai demanded as she placed her hands on her hips as she turned to glare at the boy, "We had a deal, remember?"

"Don't get me wrong, Valentine. I'm not weaseling out of our deal. Like I said, I don't want to duel Wheeler, there's more than enough time to do it later. Besides, I'm more interested in dueling *___her_*." Rex said as he turned away from Mai to look directly at Serena and pointed at her. "If you accept my challenge, you have to go out on a date with me when I win."

"Say what?!"

"No way!"

"Why you little punk!" Joey started as he got up to approach Rex, only to stop when Serena placed a hand in front of him.

"You mean '*___if_* you win' don't you, Rex? Look, I don't date sleazoids like you." Serena said as she glared over at Rex indignantly, as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't you go find yourself a nice hole and bury yourself in it?"

"What's the problem?" Rex asked, as he stared at her, "Is the daughter of Maximillian Pegasus *___so_* afraid that she'd lose to a great duelist like me." Smirking before raising his arms in an arrogant shrug of indifference, as he started to turn away. "I bet you're not even that good at duel monsters to begin with..."

If Rex had still been facing Serena at that moment, he would have seen the battle aura appear around the blondes small frame, at his words about her dueling skills, that caused everyone else to back away in surprise.

"In *___that_* case, I've changed my mind." Serena said a little too sweetly, smiling a bit as she stood up and dusted off her clothes, as Rex turned back around to face her, giving her a confident smirk. "If *___I_* win, you stop bugging me."

"It's a deal." Rex said, a smug smirk on his features, as he thought of how easy this win would be, __She couldn't be ***that*** good, or else I'd have heard about her before now...__ "What kind of a bet?" Rex asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously filling his voice as he eyed Serena warily.

"If I can beat you in 5 turns or less, 

* * *

----------   
Starting Score:   
Serena: 2,000 LP   
Rex: 2,000 LP   
---------- 

* * *

Arriving at a nearby dueling arena, the two stood on opposite ends of the playing field, they both quickly drew out their first hand and activated the platforms, starting the game.

Glancing down at the cards she had just drawn, she smiled at what she saw The cards she held Judge Man, Flute of Dragon Summoning, Red Archery Girl, Hibikime, Harpie's Brother, and Pot of Greed 

__I'll save Flute of Dragon Summoning and Pot of Greed for later,__ Serena thought to herself, as she removed Red Archery Girl and Judge Man from her hand.

"Are you done yet?!" Rex exclaimed rudely from his side of the field, as he glared at Serena in annoyance, "Let's duel already, I don't have all day!"

"I'll go first." Serena said annoyance filling her voice, as she placed the two cards onto the platform, "I play Red Archery Girl (1,400/1,500) in Attack Mode. And I leave this card face down in defense mode."

"This is too easy," Rex said, as he pulled out his card from his hand and placed it on the platform. "I play Two-Headed King Rex (1,600/1,200) in attack mode!" Rex shouted as he placed the card down on the platform, and the two-headed purple dinosaur appeared on the field with a mighty roar. 

"And thanks to our location, Two-Headed King Rex gets an *___added_* Field bonus," A smug look appeared on Rex's features as he continued speaking, "making his attack power automatically go up 500 points (2,100/1,200)."

"Oh shoot!" Serena said, as she watched Two-Headed King Rex's attack points jump up higher, making him stronger than Red Archery Girl.

"Two-Headed King Rex, tear apart Red Archery Girl!!"

Serena flinched as the dinosaur charged at her mermaid and snapped her in half with both of its massive jaws, and Red Archery Girl disappeared in a explosion of light. 

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,300 LP   
Rex: 2,000 LP   
---------- 

* * *

"Nice going Rex!" Mai shouted from below, as she cheered on Rex's win. "Hurry up and beat her!"

"That was a lucky shot." Joey exclaimed as he watched the duel taking place.

"You're just scared that Rex is going to whip your butt when he duels you, Joey." Mai said, as she shot Joey a smug look.

"Don't be so sure that Serena's going to lose, Mai." Yugi piped in as he stood off to the side of her, "Serena's a good duelist. Even I had trouble trying to beat her."

"She couldn't be that good." Mai said, not turning her gaze away from the duel as she spoke. 

* * *

Glaring, Serena reached up to brush aside a stray strand of her hair as she drew a new card from her hand, as a bright smile appeared on her features as she looked down at it.

"Nice move, Rex, using this dueling arena's location as a Field to automatically power up your monsters. But it's not good enough." Serena said as she put her own card down. "Two can play at this game. I flip over my face down card, so that I can play Judge Man (2,200/1,500) in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, the club wielding Warrior type monster appeared on the field, smacking his club into his left hand as he faced off with Two-Headed King Rex.

"Oh no!" Rex exclaimed as the monster appeared on the field. 

"And with the extra field bonus points, his attack power should rise up 500 points (2,700/1,500)." Serena said, a smug look on her face, as Judge Man's power grew.

"NO!!!" Rex cried out as he realized what about to happen.

"Say goodbye to your Two-Headed King Rex, Rex." Serena said, as she turned towards her monster and shouted, "Judge Man, hit Two-Headed King Rex with Destiny's Judgment!!!"

With one powerful swing of Judge Man's club, Two-Headed King Rex was reduced to atoms. 

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,300 LP   
Rex: 1,400 LP   
---------- 

* * *

" 

* * *

* * *

----------   
Current Score:   
Serena: 1,300 LP   
Rex: 1,400 LP   
---------- 

* * *

"You specialize in Dinosaur type monsters." Serena said simply, as she crossed her arms across her chest, as she glanced across the field at Rex. "Everyone has their favorite monster type."

"Once I play what's in my hand, I'll win this match hands down." Serena said simply, as she removed three cards from her hand. Holding one of the cards up, she revealed it to be the Lord of Dragons card. Rex broke off into a fit of laughter, at the sight of the monster across the field. "You've got to be kidding me! My monster can destroy that one easy."

"I play Lord of Dragons (1,200/1,100) in Attack Mode," Serena said as she placed the card onto the dueling platform and the armored warrior appeared on the field.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rex exclaimed, as he started laughing at the sight of the monster Serena had summoned, "My Red eyes can beat your Lord of Dragons easy."

"Don't be too sure about that Rex." Serena said, as she glanced over the field at him, giving him a knowing look, "This match is over before it even begun." Serena said, as she looked down at the cards in her hand, as a slow smile crept to her lips. "I will win by the end of the next round"

"What are you talking about?!" Rex demanded, looking a little bit panicky, as he saw the look on Serena's face as she turned her gaze towards him once more.

"Don't count me out yet, Rex, because I'm not finished yet." Serena said, the smile still remaining on her face, as she put down the two remaining cards that she had taken out of her hand, "Next I will equip him *___two_* Flutes of Summoning Dragon."

* * *

"Huh?" Joey exclaimed as he watched Serena's move, confusion appearing on his features as he watched two dragon flutes appear in Lord of Dragons hands. "Why is she giving her monster *___two_* flutes of Dragon Summoning?"

"You really don't know anything do you Joey about ?" Mai asked, as she sent Joey a dark look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Joey asked, confusion filling his voice, as he stared at Mai.

"Flute of Dragon Summoning is a magic card, specially made for Lord of Dragons." Mai explained, shaking her head, as she glanced back to the field with a worried expression, "When it's equipped with Lord of Dragons, you can summon any two dragons you want to the field from her deck."

"Huh?" Joey asked, completely clueless.

Glancing back at Joey for a moment, Mai see's the confused look he was still giving her, and smirked. "Think about it for a second, Joey. Since Serena equipped Lord of Dragons with *___two_* flutes..."

"She can summon *___FOUR_* dragons to the field?!" Joey exclaimed, as he finally realized what was about to happen. 

* * *

By this time, Rex was already sweating bullets, as he also realized what was about to happen.

"Like I said before, Rex?" Serena said, "I win this match hands down. Lord of Dragons, play!"

At her command, Lord of Dragons brought both flutes to his mouth and blew, and four empty magic circles appeared around him.

"I call forth my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2,800/2,400), and Meteor Dragon (1,800/2,000) to the field." "AND my two Blue Eyes White Dragon cards!" 

* * *

"Say what?!" Joey exclaimed as he stared in shock as the two familiar dragons appeared on the field in front of them. "No way did that just happen!"

"What's going on?" Téa asked, as she stared at the two towering white dragons in disbelief, as they settled around Lord of Dragons and the other two dragons. 

"Two more Blue Eyes? I thought there were only four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in existence." Tristan said, as he turned towards Yugi for confirmation.

"Kaiba has three and the fourth was." 

* * *

"Next I'm going to turn over one of my facedown cards, and reveal my Polymerization card, which I will use to fuse together Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon to create, Meteor Black Dragon (3,500/2,000)!' 

* * *

"My favorite card is Flame Swordsman (1,800/1,600). I think it kicks butt in every duel!" Joey said proudly, as he held up the warrior's card.

"Mine is Cyber Commander (750/700)." Tristan said.

"She might be the weakest card in my deck, but the Magician of Faith (300/400) has always been my favorite card." Téa said, as she pulled out her card.

"It's also the weakest." Joey said, as he and Tristan chuckled a bit at the sight of the card, earning themselves a dark look from Téa.

"The Dark Magician's (2,500/2,100) has always helped me out of tight binds with duels." Yugi said.

"And what's your favorite monster card, Serena?" Barkura asked as he turned his attention towards Serena who was shifting through her cards for one particular card.

"Dragon cards are more my thing, but I can't decided on which one. So, I'll pick the next best thing to the Dark Magician," Serena said with a small smile on her lips, as she finally withdrew the card from her deck, and held it up for the others to see. "My favorite non-dragon card is the Dark Magician Girl (2,000/1,700)." 

"So what's your favorite card, Bakura?" Serena asked as she turned her attention towards the silver haired boy curiously.

"This one." Bakura said. He pulled out a card. "It's called Change of Heart. It can really turn the tide in a duel. If you want to see what it does, why don't you and I have a duel just for fun, Yugi?" Bakura suggested.

"Sounds okay with me," Yugi said, as he smiled at the other boy, nodding his head in agreement, "Let's duel one another."

"That's great Yugi." Bakura said, as he glanced around at everyone as he spoke, "Why not make things more interesting, by all of you join your favorite cards with Yugi's?"

Everyone there agreed with Bakura's suggestion, and joined their cards with Yugi's deck. Everyone that is except Serena who was looking around the clearing in search of something.

"Hey, Serena. Is something the matter?" Bakura asked concern filling his voice as he stared at the blonde haired girl, "Aren't you going to join in?"

"No. I think I'll skip this round if you guys don't mind." Serena said as she started to get up, as she continued look around their area. "I'm going to go look for Mai and Mokuba. They should have been back by now."

"Hey that's right." Joey said, as worry filled him "They've been gone a long time."

"That's okay with me, if you want to go look for them." Barkura said, smiling a bit as his features suddenly became more sinister, "But before you leave Serena, I want to show all of you something." Suddenly, before anyone could react, Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow, bathing the other teens with it's light.

"Hey what's going on!" Joey exclaimed as the light hit the entire group.

"What..." Serena managed to get out, but all she could here was the sound of Bakura's evil laughter before her entire world turned black. 

* * *

"This was *___too_* easy." Kage (_**A.N.** I'm going to be calling Yami-Bakura this from now on_) thought to himself, smirking a bit, as he stood up and walked over to the soulless bodies of the fallen teens. "Now that their souls are trapped within the cards, no one can stop me from taking the Millennium Puzzle and the Band and add a few new cards to my collection while I'm at it." 

Stopping next to Serena's body, Kage bent over and picked up the limp hand that had the Millennium Band on it, and tried to remove it, only to get a sharp jolt from the ring, that sent him flying backwards to land onto his butt.

"What the hell!" Kage exclaimed angrily as a long string of curses erupted from Kage's mouth, as he quickly recovered from the shock, and glared at the ring, which was still on Serena's finger. "The Band must be protected by something that's keeping me from being able to remove it."

Moving back to Serena's body, he bent over once more only this time to pick up Serena's discarded Dark Magician Girl card, which had fallen from her limp hands and smiled, as he added the card to his deck, and made his way over to Yugi's unmoving body.

As he bent down to remove the Puzzle from around Yugi's neck, the puzzle suddenly gave off an eerie glow, as Yugi's body seemed to grow and making him look older, moments before Yugi's eyes flew wide open to glare up at Kage angrily.

"I don't think so. Who are you? Your not Bakura." Yami snapped as he slapped Kage's hand away from him, 

"You're right, I'm not that weakling Bakura." Kage said, as a wide smirk appeared on his features as his hands grasped the ring around his neck, "I'm the spirit of the Millennium Ring. But you can call me Kage."

"If you want the puzzle, you will have to duel me for it, Bakura."

"Where's Serena's card?" Yami demanded when he realized that Serena's Dark Magician Girl card wasn't around.

"I have it right here in my own deck." Kage said, tapping one finger on his deck cards, as an innocent, yet sinister, grin appeared on his features, as he smirked at Yami. "If you had come out a moment sooner you probably would have gotten it along with the others."

"I don't know what your up to Bakura, and I don't like it." Yami said, eyeing the other teen suspiciously, as he reluctantly added Yugi and the other's cards to his deck, __What could he be up to?__ 

* * *

Yami and Kage dueled for a while playing their best cards against each other, and it hadn't taken Yami long to realize what Kage had been planning. After discovering that the souls of Yugi and his friends were trapped inside of their favorite monster cards had him on edge as he was forced to continue playing in order to save them all, as he kept an eye on Bakura's hand for any sign of Serena's card.

Finally Yami had Yugi, Tristan, and Joey on the field. After rescuing Tristan from the Graveyard with the Monster Reborn card, the group was now waiting for Kage to make his next move.

Yami had informed the three boys on what was going on, Yami was now waiting for Kage to make his next move, while the others waited worriedly.

Kage pulled his next card from the deck, glanced over it, then smirked when he realized which card it was. "Well now, it looks like this is my lucky day. Take a wild guess at which card this is."

With those words, Kage turned the card around to show the others the image on the card. It was the Dark Magician Girl card.

"Aw man, isn't that Serena's card?" Tristan asked, as he glanced at the others for confirmation.

"Yeah it is." Joey said, his brow creased in worry as he glanced up at Yami with an accusing look, "Why didn't you get her card before Bakura got his hands on it?"

"Bakura managed to get his hands onto of Serena's card before I came out of the puzzle." Yami explained, as he shot Kage a dark look, before glancing apologetically down at the others, "If I had known this would happen I would have..."

"Enough chit chat. I have this game won already. Your Millennium Puzzle is mine!" Kage cut in, as he placed the Dark Magician Girl card down onto the dueling machine, "I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!"

"Hey what's going on?" Serena asked in confusion, as she materialized on Kage's side of the playing field, dressed in Dark Magician Girl's costume and wielding her staff. "Where am I?"

As she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings, before her eyes settled on the giant sized Yugi on the other side of the playing field, and let out a startled yelp. "Yugi why are you big?"

"Serena, that's not me." Yugi called out from his side of the field, "I'm down here."

"Yugi? Joey? Tristan?" Serena asked as her gaze dropped back down to the playing field, and saw the two boys dressed up as their favorite Duel Monsters. "What's going on here you guys, and why are you guys dressed up like Duel Monsters?!"

"Something weird's going on here, Serena." Joey called out, "It looks like all of us have been turned into Duel Monsters by Bakura."

"'All of us'?... Ack!" At that moment, Serena had finally noticed what she was clutching in her hands, and took a better at the rest of her appearance from what she could see, as her eyes widening in shock the whole time, causing her to almost drop her staff in surprise. 

"Why am I dressed up like Dark Magician Girl!!!!" Serena demanded as she looked herself over, while trying to cover up the more revealing parts of her costume with her hands, __This skirts shorter than the sailor senshi uniforms!__

"Bakura put our souls inside of our favorite duel monster cards, and now... the me up there is dueling to set all of us free." Yugi supplied, as he motioned towards the giant sized version of himself. "That's not Bakura up there!"

"What's the big idea of turning me into a monster card!!" Serena shouted up at Kage, hands on her hips as she glared up at him. "And why am I on your side of the field?!"

"It was a spur of the moment decision. I wanted your Millennium Band, but I couldn't get my hands on it without getting zapped," Kage said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he smirked down at Serena. "So I took your soul card as consolation prize. Maybe if the Yugi over there had been faster in coming out of the puzzle, you'd be on his side instead of mine."

"Why you..." Serena started only to be cut off, as Kage waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Enough of this chatter. You're only delaying the inevitable by stalling." Kage snapped as he glared at his opponent, ignoring the dark look Serena shooting at him. "Dark Magician Girl has a special effect, that raises her attack power 300 points for each Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos card that's on the field. (2,300/1,700)" Kage ordered. "Attack Yugi's Cyber Commander!!"

...

"What the..."Kage muttered when nothing happened, and he glanced down at Serena, to see her sitting Indian style on the playing field with her staff resting in her lap, as she quietly filled with the notch on the end of the staff, completely ignoring him.

"Hey! I ordered you to attack Yugi's monster! So go and do it!" Kage demanded, as he glared down at Serena's small figure. "You're my duel monster and you have to do what I say."

"And your point is?" Serena countered as she glanced over her shoulder to frown up at Kage, and crossed her arms over her chest, with a defiant look on her tiny features, "After taking my soul and turning me into a Duel monster, you *___really_* expect me to quietly do what *___you_* tell me to do, you better think again. I'm not attacking anybody." 

* * *

Serena was sitting on a boulder munching on sandwich, as she watched the sun set over the horizon. It was the last day of the tournament, and tomorrow would be the start of the finals, and she was just now hanging out by herself, since she now had all of the required star chips that were needed to get into the castle.

Most of the duelists that had been invited to the island had already been kicked off because of lack of star chips, and there wasn't anything else to do now except wait for the finals in the morning.

"I wonder how Yugi and the others are doing? The finals are tomorrow, and I hope they manage to get in..." Serena thought silently to herself, worry lines appearing on her face, as she stared out over the horizon, and was quickly replaced by anger "I *___still_* can't believe he had me banned from the castle until the finals!!"

Ever since Mokuba had been recaptured and taken back up to the castle by her father's men, Pegasus had left orders that Serena was to be barred from the castle, until the day of the finals, so she wouldn't have a chance to speak to him about what he was doing, until some time tomorrow night.

"I just hope Mokuba is okay up at the castle." Serena thought as she leaned back onto the boulder.

"Hey you!!" an unfamiliar voice cried out from behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. "Are you Serena Pegasus?!"

"Who wants to know?" Serena asked as she turned her head to look at who was addressing her, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was. 

Standing just a few feet away from her, with his hands on his hips and glaring menacingly at her, was none other than Seto Kaiba. _****_

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:

I came up with the idea of Serena's secret underground hideout, from what I remembered of the Duelist Kingdom arc of Yugi-oh. There seemed to be a lot of secret entrances/exits around both the castle and the island itself.

*___Crosses arms across chest and frowns a bit at some of her readers_* Everyone, *___please_* remember that the one who holds Serena's heart is somebody she's *___already_* met in *___this_* lifetime.

She has *___never_* met *___any_* of the *_**current**_* male _**Yugi-oh**_ characters *___before_* Duelist Kingdom. *___Especially_* the *___dead_* ones. But she *___does_* have a history with some of them from back in Ancient Egypt.

I've said this before a couple of chapters ago. Forbidden Hearts is *_**NOT**_* going to be either a Yami-Yugi/Serena; Yugi/Serena; Serena/Seto; Serena/Joey; Serena/Tristan; Yami-Bakura/Serena; Bakura/Serena; *___OR_* a Serena/Duke fic. (though that *___last_* one is *___really_* tempting ^_^).

I already have most of these guys already vaguely paired up with someone else in my story. And only a *___few_* of you have already guessed right about who the mystery guy from Serena's past is. 

Other author's has done those match up ideas already, and I think it's time for a different match up. Maybe it'll be a Serena/Duke fic in 'My Brother's Keeper' whenever I finish up writing the first chapter.

For those of you who are wondering who Neia is, who probably don't already know. Neia Kaiba shows up later in the series a little bit after the start of the Battle City Tournament finals. He *___was_* Seto and Mokuba's foster father's biological son, who nobody knows about yet (not even Mokuba or Seto knew about him until everybody meets him later in the series).

He looks like a miniature version of Seto (which a lot of the characters *___do_* comment on when they first see him), only with light green hair. He'd be around Yugi and co's age if he wasn't... And no, Neia's not the one either.. ^_^

I don't know how many out there actually know about Neia, since I don't remember seeing him being mentioned in any Yugi-oh fics. 

As for Pluto's name, I prefer 'Susan' better than 'Trista' as her English name. Main reason is that it's closer to her Japanese name than the other one is. The company who dubbed the episodes with Pluto should have given her that name instead of Trista. Or let her keep her original name like they did with Hotaru.

And Haruka needs a more boyish name that fits her characters personality. 'Amara' doesn't fit her at all. *___Especially_* when she's supposed to be pretending to be a *___boy_* in order to be allowed to race vehicles in Japanese society (at least in the anime and magna it was).

This way, none of her rivals can accuse her of lying about her name that way to get her disqualified when she beats them, since a name like 'Alex' can be used as the shortened version for any name. 


	5. Serena's Card Deck

Forbidden Hearts  
Serena's Card Deck  
Written by: Princess Star Neko

* * *

~Monster Cards~ 

2 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards (ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,500) (Dragon/Light) (LVL: 8) - This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. 

3 Hyozanryu (ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,800) (Dragon/Light) (LVL: 7) - A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with blinding light. 

2 Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000) (Dragon/Dark) (LVL: 7) - A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack. 

1 Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400) (Machine-Effect/Dark) (LVL: 8) - This card can be Special Summoned from the Deck to the Field by offering 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' equipped with 'Metamorph' as a Tribute. 

1 Serpent Night Dragon (ATK: 2,350/DEF: 2,400) (Dragon) (LVL: 7) - A dragon created from the soul of a wicked knight.

2 Dark Magician (ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100) (Spellcaster/Dark) (one dressed in purple with matching hair; other one is dressed in red with white hair and tanned skin) (LVL: 7) - The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense. 

1 Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,700) (Spellcaster-Effect/Dark) (LVL: ?) - Raise this monster's ATK and def to 300 for every Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in the Graveyard. 

1 Judge Man (ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,500) (Warrior/Earth) (LVL: 6) - This club-wielding warrior battles to the end and will never surrender. 

1 Lord of Dragons (ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,100) (Spellcaster-Effect/Dark) (LVL: 4) - All Dragon-type monsters are not affected by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or other effects while this card is face-up on the field. 

1 Lord of the Lamp (ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200) (Fiend/Dark) (LVL: 4) - A giant that appears from a mystic lamp and follows the orders of the lamps owner. 

1 La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000) (Fiend/Dark) (LVL: 4) - A genie of the lamp that's at the beck and call of its master. 

1 Maiden of the Moonlight (ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,300) (Spellcaster/Light) (LVL: 4) - A sorcerer blessed by lunar light with powers for beyond mortal comprehension. 

2 Nekogal #1 (ATK: 1,100/DEF: 900) (Beast/Earth) (LVL: 3) - Deceptively cute, this feline fairy has a set of fast and lethal claws. 

2 Nekogal #2 (ATK: 1,900/DEF: 2,000) (Beast-Warrior/Earth) (LVL: 6) - A fast and lethal creature with very dangerous claws. 

1 Nemuriko (ATK: 800/DEF: 700) (Spellcaster/Dark) (LVL: 3) - A child-like creature that controls a sleep fiend to beckon enemies into eternal slumber. 

1 Mystical Sheep #2 (ATK: 800/DEF: 1,000) (Beast/Earth) (LVL: 3) - A monstrous sheep with a long tail for hypnotizing enemies. 

1 The Furious Sea King (ATK: 800/DEF: 700) (Aqua/Water) (LVL: 3) - Grand King of the Seven Seas, he's able to summon massive tidal waves to down the enemy. 

1 Time Wizard (ATK: 500/DEF: 400) (Spellcaster-Effect/Light) (LVL: 2) - Toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, your opponents monsters on the field are destroyed. If you call it wrong, your own monsters on the field are destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. This card can be used only during your own turn, once per turn. 

1 Mystical Elf (ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000) (Spellcaster/Light) (LVL: 4) - A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power. 

1 Mystic Lamp (ATK: 400/DEF: 300) (Spellcaster-Effect/Dark) (LVL: 1) - This monster attacks your opponents Life Points directly 

1 Protector of the Throne (ATK: 800/DEF: 1500) (Warrior/Earth) (LVL: 4) - While the king is away, the queen protects his throne with a mighty defense. 

1 Princess of Tsurugi (ATK: 900/DEF: 700) (Warrior-Effect/Wind) (LVL: 3) - FLIP: Inflicts 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points for each Magic and Trap Card your opponent has on the field. 

1 Queen of Autumn Leaves (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500) (Plant/Earth) (LVL: 5) - Queen of the Emerald Forest and wife of the Spirit King, she lives surrounded by vivid red leaves. 

1 Queen's Double (ATK: 350/DEF: 300) (Warrior-Effect/Earth) (LVL: 1) - This monster attacks your opponent's Life Points directly. 

1 Hibikimi (ATK: 1,450/DEF: 1,000) (Warrior/Earth) (LVL: 4) - Confuses enemy monsters with a noise that is harsh to the ears. 

1 Moon Envoy (ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,000) (Warrior/Light) (LVL: 4) - Many have fallen victim to this lunar warrior's crescent pike. 

1 Flame Cerberus (ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,800) (Pyro/Fire) (LVL: 6) - Known to many as the 'Burning Executioner,' this monster is capable of burning enemies to cinders. 

1 Harpie's Brother (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600) (Winged Beast/Wind) (LVL: 4) - With eyes like a hawk and a flying speed exceeding Mach 5, this monster is a master of the sky. 

1 Harpie Lady (ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,400) (Winged Beast/Wind) (LVL: 4) - This human-shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle. 

1 Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK: 1,950/DEF: 2,100) (Winged Beast-Effect/Wind) (LVL: 6) - This monster can only be Special Summoned with the Magic Card 'Elegant Egotist'. 

1 Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,500) (Dragon-Effect/Wind) (LVL: 7) - Increases the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 points for each face-up 'Harpie Lady' on the Field.

1 Lunar Queen Elzaim (ATK: 750/DEF: 1,100) (Fairy/Light) (LVL: 3) - A lovely creature guarded by the moon. Her lunar curtain can block just about any attack. 

1 Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,700) (Pyro/Fire) (LVL: 6) - Two dragons fused as one from the effects of the Big Bang. 

1 Garma Sword (ATK: 2,550/DEF: 2,150) (Warrior-Ritual/Dark) (LVL: 7) - This monster is summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, 'Garma Sword Oath'. You must also offer monsters who's total Level stars equal 7 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. 

1 Ancient Elf (ATK: 1,450/DEF: 1,200) (Spellcaster/Light) (LVL: 4) - This elf us rumored to have lived for thousands of years. He leads an army of spirits against his enemies. 

1 Crawling Dragon (ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400) (Dragon/Earth) (LVL: 5) - This weakened dragon can no longer fly, but is still a deadly force to be reckoned with. 

1 Crawling Dragon #2 (ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200) (Dragon/Earth) (LVL: 4) - A powerful dragon with teeth that can grind almost anything to dust. 

1 Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200) (Warrior/Earth) (LVL: 4) - An elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightning-swift attacks. 

1 Summoned Skull (ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,200) (Fiend/Dark) (LVL: 6) - A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force.

1 Battle Steer (ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300) (Beast-Warrior/Earth) (LVL: 5) - A bull monster often found in the woods, it charges enemy monsters with a pair of deadly horns

1 Performance of Sword (ATK: 1,950/DEF: 1,850) (Warrior-Ritual/Earth) (LVL: 6) - This monster can only be to Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card 'Commencement Dance'. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

1 Gradius (ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800) (Machine/Light) (LVL: 4) - A high-performance jet fighter with power capsules for variable attack capailities.

1 Crab Turtle (ATK: 2,550/DEF: 2,500) (Aqua-Ritual/Water) (LVL: 8) - This monster can only be to Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card 'Turtle Oath'. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand.

* * *

~Magic Cards~

3 Monster Reborn - Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon. 

2 Sword of Dragon's Soul - This card can only be used to equip by a Warrior-type monster to increase its ATK by 700 points. Any Dragon-type monster battling a monster equiped with this card is automatically destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase, regardless of ATK/DEF. (Damage calculations are applied normally.) 

1 Swords of Revealing Light - Counting from your opponent's turn, none of your opponents monsters can attack for 3 turns of his/her own. When this card is activated, opponent's face-down monsters at that time are turned face up, but remain in Defense Position. Any effects the monsters may have are immediately activated. 

1 Sword of Dark Destruction (Equip) - A DARK monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points. 

1 Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick) - Destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field. 

1 Polymerization - Fuses 2 or more Fusion-Material monsters to form a new Fusion Monster. 

1 Remove Trap - Destroys 1 face up Trap Card on the field. 

2 The Flute of Summoning Dragon - Playing this card when you have a 'Lord of Dragons' card face-up on the Field allows you to play up to 2 Dragon-type cards from your hand as a Special Summon. 

1 Umi (Field) - Increases the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Also decreases the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-type monsters by 200 points 

1 Umiruka (Field) - Increases the ATK of all WATER monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points. 

2 The Reliable Guardian (Quick) - Increase monster's DEF by 700 points during the turn this card is activated. 

1 Mountain (Field) - Increases the ATK and DEF of all Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder-type monsters by 200 points. 

1 Pot of Greed - Draw 2 cards from your Deck. 

2 Raigeki - Destroys all of your opponent's monsters on the field 

2 Raimei - Decrease your opponent's Life points by 300 points. 

1 Power of Kaishin (Equip) - An Aqua-type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points. 

1 Mystical Moon (Equip) A Beast-Warrior type monster equipped with this card increases it's ATK and DEF by 300 points. 

1 Mystic Plasma Zone (Field) - Increases the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points. 

1 Molten Destruction (Field) - Increases the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points. 

1 Gust Fan (Equip) - A WIND monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points. 

1 Harpie's Feather Duster (Equip) - Destroys all of your opponents Magic and Trap Cards on the Field. 

1 Elegant Egotist - When you have 1 or more 'Harpies Lady' cards on the Field, you can Special Summon a Harpie Lady Sisters' card from your hand or deck. 

1 Luminous Spark (Field) Increases the ATK of all LIGHT monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points. 

1 Silver Bow and Arrow (Equip) - A Fairy-type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points. 

1 Soul of the Pure - Increases a selected player's Life Points by 800 points. 

1 Beast Fangs (Equip) - A Beast-type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points. 

1 Burning Spear (Equip) - A FIRE monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points. 

1 Cyber Shield (Equip) - Increases the ATK of either 'Harpie Lady' or 'Harpie Lady Sisters' by 500 points. 

1 Garma Sword Oath (Ritual) - This card is summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, 'Garma Sword'. You must also offer monsters who's total Level stars equal 7 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. 

1 Gaia Power (Field) Increase the ATK of all EARTH monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points. 

1 House of Adhesive Tape - If the DEF of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 500 points or less, the monster is destroyed. 

1 Change of Heart - Select and control 1 opposing monster (regardless of position) on the field until the end of your turn.

1 Graceful Charity - Draw 3 cards from your deck, then discard any 2 cards from your hand.

1 Graceful Dice (Quick) - Roll a die. The result is multiplied by 100 points and added to the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control until the end of your turn.

1 Eradicating Aerosol - Destroys all Insect-type monsters on the field.

1 Elf's Light - Increases the ATK of all LIGHT monsters by 400 points and decreases their DEF by 200 points.

1 Rising Air Current - Increases the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.

1 Dragon Treasure - A Dragon-type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.

1 Commencement Dance (Ritual) - This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Performance of Sword'. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand.

1 Turtle Oath (Ritual) - This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Crab Turtle'. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand.

1 Cyclon Laser - This card can only be used to equip 'Gradius'. Increases the ATK of Gradius by 300 points. When 'Gradius' attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

1 Fusion Gate - As long as this card remains face-up on the field, a Fusion Monster can be Special Summoned without using 'Polymerization'. The Fusion-Material monsters used in the Fusion are not sent to the Graveyard, but are removed from play.

1 Dragonic Attack - This card can only be used to equip Warrior-Type monsters. The equipped monster is treated as Dragon-type and increases the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 500 points.

* * *

~Trap Cards~ 

1 Dragon Capture Jar - All Dragon-Type monsters on the Field are put into Def mode and remain in def position until the card is destroyed. 

1 Magic Thorn (Continuous) - You can inflict 500 points of damage per card to your opponents Life Points when your opponents cards are discarded to the Graveyard by the effects of Magic, Trap or Effect Monster Cards.

3 Numinous Healer - You can activate this card when you take damage to your Life Points. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. In addition, increase your Life Points by 500 points per card if there are additional 'Numinous Healer' cards in the Graveyard. 

1 Skull Dice - Roll a die. The result is multiplied by 100 points and subtracted from the ATK and DEF of all monsters in your opponent's control until the end of your turn.

1 Time Machine - When 1 monster is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can return it to the field in the same battle position as a Special Summon.

1 The Regulation of Tribe (Continuous) - Select 1 type of monster. Any monster of the selected type cannot attack. To keep this card in effect, you must offer 1 monster as a Tribute at each of your standby Phases. If you cannot do so, this card is destroyed.

1 Magic Jammer - Discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the acitvation of a Magic Card. The Magic Card is sent to the Graveyard.

2 Light of Intervention - Monster cards cannont be played face-down. Monsters set in Defense Position are played face-up on the Field. Flip Effects are not activated.

2 Lightforce Sword - Select 1 card at random from your opponents hand. Keep it face-down and place it outside of the field. The card is returned to it's owner's hand on your opponent's 4th Standby Phase following this turn

1 Magical Hats - Take 2 non-monster cards from your deck and select 1 of your Monster card on the Field, then shuffle your Deck. Shuffle the 3 selected cards and place them on the Field in face-down Defense Position. These 3 cards are treated as monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) and are destroyed at the end of your Battle phase. This card can only be acivated during your opponents Battle Phase.

1 Mirror Force - When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attacks and destroy all opponents monsters in Attack position.

1 Spellbinding Circle - 

2 Trap Hole - If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed..

2 Anti-Magic Fragrance (Continuous) - As long as this card remains on the field, Magic cards must always be set on the Field and cannont be activated until a player's following turn.

1 Aqua Chorus (Continuous) - If there are Monster Cards of the same name on the Field, the ATK and DEF of those cards are increased by 500 points.

1 Gift of the Mystical Elf - Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field, regardless of position.

1 Gryphon Wing - When your opponent activates 'Harpie's Feather Duster', all of your opponent's Magic and Trap Cards are destroyed in place of your own.


End file.
